


Past, Present and Future.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Dark Bingo Card [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, long distance, surprise meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When California and New York come together, two worlds collide forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. * Prologue*

** *A year and ten months ago* **

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Hey, you still awake?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _It’s before 2am, yup…what are you doing up still? Though you had an exam you needed sleep for?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I do…I did…god, I just can’t sleep, how do you do it Tommy?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _^V^ Im the devil’s child remember._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _You’re such a dork._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I know but hey, you’re still my friend._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _God I hate New York ): why can’t you be in back in California so we could hang out._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _You have Danni there, Brad and Cassidy too, not to mention all your friends in school._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Yeah…_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _what’s on your mind Adam?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _It’s nothing._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _It’s never just nothing when it comes to me and you, you know that._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _You’ll think its stupid, that im just a high-school kid being stupid while talking to a cool and awesome college student._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I’ve never thought of you like that Adam, just tell me what’s wrong_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _They are you, you understand me._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _is now offline._

**_.o0o. _ **

Looking back on the conversation, I couldn’t help but groan as I noticed how stupid and childish I had sounded before I had run away, but Tommy was sweet, gorgeous even and was always there for me despite the stupid remarks I had made.

He was perfect and I still couldn’t get over how he had started talking to me, how talking for a couple of hours turned in to talking everyday for near enough two years. We had pretty much gone through a ton of things together as I clicked through my saved conversations, eyes skimming over words.

**_.o0o. _ **

** *A year ago* **

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Tommy…guesses what!! :D_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I got the part in the play…it’s the main part I was telling you about a few weeks ago :D_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Congratulations_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Tommy? What’s wrong?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Nothing’s wrong_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I’ve known you long enough now Tommy, and there’s something wrong, I just know it_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I will be fine, I don’t want to ruin your happiness._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Bull Tommy,_

**_ *Incoming call from Addy1877* _ **

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Accept it Tommy…please_

**_ *Call accepted by DevilsChild* _ **

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Christ Tommy…what’s wrong baby, why have you been crying?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _My dad was ill._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I remember you telling me that_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _He passed away early this morning Adam and…and I don’t know what to do._

**_.o0o. _ **

Breathing out deeply, I remembered the look on Tommy’s face once he had accepted the Skype call, over the year we had been talking, we had learnt a lot about each other and I was the first one Tommy talked to about his dad being ill, that he was going in for treatment but Tommy couldn’t come home because of college. He wanted to take a leave but his mother wouldn’t let him, saying that it was his dad who had said to stay in New York to study.

I knew Tommy had been close to his dad all his life, I was often told small stories about him and his dad, the smile always on his face as he typed and we went on cam together. I still wanted to know what Tommy’s voice was like, I knew he was from Burbank and he grew up around his parents and older sister, Lisa.  
We had come to that choice, that we would share photos and Skype with each other and text, but we would never call or speak directly, it was a little strange and we had both admitted that, but somewhere in the back of our minds we both knew that the first time we heard each other’s voices would be when we wanted to finally meet. Closing my laptop down, I pushed it on to my desk before I moved and crawled in to my bed, arms curling around my pillow as I breathed out deeply and tried to stop the tears which had decided to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ *four months ago* _ **

Dumping my bag on the floor, I couldn’t help but laugh as I thought about Josh, thanking whatever was out there for being home alone, I half ran up to my bedroom and dropped down on to my bed as I pulled my laptop closer and booted it up before climbing off the bed again and started to undress before I headed in to the bathroom and turned the shower on.   
Stepping back in to the bedroom, I glanced towards the laptop before signing in to my desktop and brought Skype up and appeared as invisible, eyes glancing down my contact list before I headed back towards the bathroom when I noticed that Tommy wasn’t online yet.

Standing under the spray of the water, I let a slow grin spread out over my face again before I quickly pulled my bottom lip between my teeth before letting it go again with a loud laugh, I was happy again for once which wasn’t caused by Tommy. Washing my body quickly along with my hair, I turned the water back off again and climbed back out of the shower, my hands reaching for a towel before I was wrapping it around my waist tightly and headed back in to my room, once again eyes glancing back towards the laptop before I was stepping away and drying off and dressing again before I was walking back downstairs and finding some food form the fridge and a bottle of water.

Snagging my bag up on the way back to the stairs again, I headed back up to my room and climbed up on to my bed before I settled both sandwich and my drink on the unit before I was turning back and pulling books out of my bag to lay out in front of me.  
Leaning forward, I caught the edge of my laptop between my fingers and pulled it closer before I changed my appearance to online and sat back again, eyes moving over my books as I started to open them and start on some of my homework.   
Glancing up every so often, I let a deep sigh out before I glanced towards the clock to see that it was only 4:30, pausing slightly, I worked out the time difference and realized that it was about 7:30 and Tommy was probably going to get something to eat. Smiling to myself as I looked back down at my books again, I started to let myself lost in to my history homework.

Hearing the slight chime of my laptop, I looked up and glanced towards the clock to see that it was just a little past 5 before I looked up at the screen with a massive grin when I noticed Skype flashing up with a new message from Tommy. Moving the cursor over, I clicked on his name and let a soft laugh out.

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _So what’s on the books for today? Math’s…English…god don’t say Science, I can’t help with that at all._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _History ^^ and you aren’t that bad at Science, you helped me pass that test the other month_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What can I say, im amazing ;) so you still doing the civil war?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Yup, it’s a little slow but im nearly finished_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Ah that’s good then, so Adam…what’s new in your world_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Not a lot, school has been keeping me busy, I and Danni had a fight this morning but we had made up by lunch time again._

**_*Incoming call from DevilsChild*_ **

**_*Call accepted by Addy1877*_ **

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What was it over this time? Have you eating yet?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Well hello gorgeous…Oh it was stupid, I forgot to meet her before school this morning because I went to the theatre to gather some sheet music…and yes I did, did you?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Oh shut up you andyes I did eat, that’s why im on late tonight, me and some of the guys went out. Well im just glad that you both made up again, I hate it when you both fight. Well stop chatting and finish your history off ;)_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Make me! Yes sir ;) I’ve nearly finished anyway_

Looking back down at my books, I pulled them back on to my lap and started to finish up some of the notes on the page I was still working on before I glanced up and leaned over to grab my drink, taking a mouthful of it, I winkled my nose slightly at the slight fizz before I was placing it back down again, I turned back and picked my pen back up.

Pausing and frowning at the pages, I lodged my pen between my teeth and started to flip through the pieces of paper I had written all my notes as I tried to search for some notes from when I had written them down in class, my brow softening out as I finally understood the part I was on.  
Glancing up at the laptop, I couldn’t help but grin slightly when I noticed Tommy sat back against his wall, his eyes closed and arms around a guitar as he played to himself, watching him for a few minutes until I saw him start moving, eyes opening, I quickly glanced back down and tried to ignore the slight blush I could feel warming my cheeks as I flipped through a few pages in my text book.

Letting another few minutes go by, I couldn’t help but start thinking about Josh again as I finished my homework up, I felt like I was a little child going in to a candy store for the very first time and getting excited over it.   
Hearing the chime of the computer, I looked back up to see Tommy sat there with a beer in his hand and a slight grin on his lips.

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What has you smiling?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _It’s nothing_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _with that grin Mr. Lambert, I know you are lying to me_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Fine…there might be a boy…oh Tommy he is so amazingly cute_

Looking at Adam’s smile and then down at his words, I couldn’t help but feel the same shoot of jealous run through my body as I breathed out and tried my best to keep my small smile on my face.  
‘’Hey dude, we are …oh sorry, you talking to Adam?’’ Looking up towards my door, I smiled softly towards Isaac as I nodded.   
‘’Yeah’’ I sighed as he frowned.   
‘’Then why are you sighing, you sound like someone has just run your dog over’’ He told me as I laughed and shook my head.   
‘’There’s another boy’’ I told him slightly as I reached up and rubbed at the back of my neck before I turned back to the laptop to see Adam looking down at his book. ‘’he has that smile again’’   
‘’Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?’’  
‘’What’s the point Isaac, I mean im here in New York, not back home in Burbank’’ I told him as he smiled sadly towards me.   
‘’You never know Tommy’’ He winked as I rolled my eyes and turned back to the computer again, ready to push myself further in to jealously.

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Sorry, Isaac stopped by…so tell me about this guy? What’s his name…how old is he…_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _god you sound like my mom when she mentions boys XD well…his name is Josh and he’s 18, so only a year older than me, He’s about to start college too. He’s perfect Tommy, god, he has brown eyes and hair, he’s the same height as me, but he’s so sweet and his smile is just to die for, I wish you could meet him, I bet you would both get on really well…apart from he likes sports but he says he loves hearing me sing and get this…he also does theatre, that’s how we met, he came in to help out…I think I might already be in love with him._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _He sounds like a real catch_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _He is… Danni isn’t too sure, but that’s just because she hasn’t been around him much, I bet once we all start to hang out, that everything is going to be a hundred times better (:_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Just as long as he keeps you happy and doesn’t hurt you, he’s a.ok in my books_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Aww have I awoken the caring side of Tommy ;)_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _of course you have Adam, you’re one of my best friends,_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _aww you are too sweet, and im sure you will be the first person to know if he has every hurt me, I tell you everything, you know that. <3_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I know you do Adam. Hey look, im going to go hang out with the guys for a bit, I’ll try to get back online before it gets too late for you there but I can’t promise anything, I think Isaac and Mike was thinking about heading out to some club tonight for a few drinks._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh okay, just let me know if you do (: and don’t worry about me Tommy, you are allowed to do other things then just talk to me all night long._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I know, but I love talking to you_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I love talking to you too_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _See, then I don’t know what you are talking about (;_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh shut up Tommy, just go and have some fun, I think Danni was going to come over anyway, and by the sounds of it, mom has just gotten home._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Alright, speak to you later Adam, and if im not back before its too late, goodnight and sweet dreams <3_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _goodnight and goodbye Tommy-Joe <3 xx_

**_*call ended*_ **

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _is now offline_

Signing out of Skype and shutting my laptop down, I let a deep breath out and ran my fingers through my hair before I was pushing away from my desk and headed out my room, walking through the hallway and in to the lounge where Isaac and a few of our other friends were, I dropped down beside him, my bottle moving to my lips again before I tilted my head against his shoulder.   
‘’This guy is going to kill me’’ I mumbled to him as he laughed softly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.   
‘’Well lets go out tonight and find you someone to get your mind of a certain blue eyed guy’’ Isaac told me as I nodded a little.   
‘’I was hoping you would say that, I really feel like I want to get drunk but not too much so I don’t miss class tomorrow’’  
‘’And when have we ever let that happen Tommy boy?’’ Sitting up and glancing towards Mike, I raised an eyebrow slightly before he started laughing, ‘’okay so it’s happened once or twice, but hey you recovered and didn’t die’’ He teased as I shook my head with a grin.

Despite having a crush on Adam and being in another state, I couldn’t help but worry about him and this Josh guy, I hated seeing him hurt, whenever I had seen him cry it had killed me inside and I just wanted to hug him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ *two weeks ago* _ **

Working through a few cords and jotting them down on paper, I glanced towards my computer to see that Adam was still offline, my eyes glancing towards the time before back to my paper again as I kept working, I knew that it was the weekend and that Adam had said that he was going out with Josh.  
At that thought, I couldn’t help but sigh as I placed my guitar back on its stand beside my desk and pushed the paper back as I stood and grabbed my wallet. Heading back out my room, I walked through the quiet dorm apartment before out in to the hall, locking the door up, I headed down and out the building quickly before I headed across the college campus and off and towards the closest store.

A case of beer, two packets of microwaveable pizzas and a handful of different junk food, I found myself heading back up the staircase of our building where I was letting myself in to the apartment to hear laughter coming from Mike’s room.   
Rolling my eyes as I walked through and towards the kitchen, I pushed the pizzas in to the freezer before the beer in to the fridge where I stole a bottle and headed back to my room with the rest of my junk food I had picked up. Settling back down at my desk, I pulled the beer bottle open and took a swig from it before placing it on the desk and dropped the bag down as I turned to look at the screen. Knocking my mouse pad, waiting for it to load up again, I pulled a bag of vines out and opened them as I looked back up and noticed Adam was online, smiling, I clicked on our conversation before a frown quickly came appeared as I noticed the few messages from Adam.

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Why are guys such assholes?_

**_ Addy1877:  _ ** _I mean, you aren’t but most guys in general?_

**_ Addy1877:  _ ** _It just pisses me off so much_

**_*incoming call from Addy1877*_ **

**_*Call missed from Addy1877*_ **

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **_:_ ** _Tommy…sorry, I didn’t mean to explode on you like that._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Hey, yeah im here…sorry, I went to the store quickly of campus, what’s wrong? Did you and Josh break up?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _No…we had a fight D:_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What about? I thought you guys were fine_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Me too…we were are the beach and he started making remarks because I stopped to talk to a guy…I only asked if I could make a fuss of his dog because it was gorgeous, I smiled at the guy when we left and once we were back in Josh’s car he started saying how he couldn’t believe I was flirting with another guy when he was stood right there…come on I ASKED TO SMOOTH HIS DOG!!_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Are you okay?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Am now that you’re back, am I just being stupid?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _): You’re not being stupid Adam, Josh was the one being stupid if he thought you were flirting with another guy, I know you aren’t that type of person to cheat on someone and he should know that too, don’t worry about it Addy, he will come around._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I hope so, I mean, I like him and he’s the first guy other than you to really take notice in me. Im sorry, I never ask you any more, have you met anyone cute yet?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _he’s the stupid one. And what can I say; you’re the only guy for me Adam._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh shut up Tommy_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What, I got you to smile didn’t I?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _you did…but I mean it, have you found anyone yet?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Nope, still very much single as I was the last time you asked._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _That needs to change…you are too much of a nice guy Tommy, you’re gorgeous and funny and an incredible musician, guys should be fallen at your feet._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What can I say, no one seems to want to keep me):_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Aww, I would keep you Tommy-Joe_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _It includes keeping me warm and feeding me…sure you are up to that challenge Adam?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Of course I am...I have food and my bed is plenty enough big enough to keep you warm, just as long as you don’t mind me turning in to an octopus during the night, you should be fine._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Well…with an offer like that, how could I refuse you ;) plus, you turning in to an octopus is just an excuse for me to hug you back_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh yes, because I forgot you’re such a cuddle slut_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Hey don’t dis my amazing ability’s to make anyone snuggle with me…I will try them out on you one day…BE WARNED!_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Im so scared Tommy…what are you going to do? Try and use your puppy dog eyes on me and pout until you get your way_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Well it could work that way…or I could just worm my way in under your arm because…as always you remind me that im smaller than you._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Aww but that just means your cuddle size Tommy-Joe, anyone cuddle size is adorable, even with all the makeup and blonde hair and band tees._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _That’s good to know ;)_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Well you keep that in mind and thank you for making me a lot happier again Tommy (: I knew I could count on you to turn a bad day around. But I have to go, mom’s gotten home with Neil and I promised her this morning that I would help her make dinner._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Okay beb, you go be your awesome smiley self okay. Tell your mom I said hello and thank you for the batch of cookies you guys sent me ;) they went down a treat with the guys and me._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh god, I still can’t believe you and mom actually got that to happen, it serves me right for leaving you in the kitchen with mom when I went to grab my text books._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Oh you love it, don’t lie Adam, now go help your mom like you promised._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Alright, bye Tommy <3 xx_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Bye Adam <3 xx_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Is now offline_

Grinning to myself, I could help but snatch up my beer and swallow a few mouthfuls, part of me was happy that Adam and Josh had fought together, but another part of me wanted to kick his ass for accusing Adam of flirting when he had only wanted to make a fuss of the dog like he had said, it was in Adam’s nature to be kind and smile at people he didn’t know, hell everyone could fall in love with his kind nature.  
Kicking back in my chair, I stood up and moved across the room to where my TV was and turned it on before I was finding a film and putting it in and returning to my desk again.

Thinking over our conversation, I couldn’t help but blush to myself as I realized of how badly I had been flirting with Adam when he probably just thought it was me teasing him and getting him to smile again, groaning to myself I let my eyes close before open again as I glanced back at my laptop once again to see if Adam had come back.

.o0o.

Helping mom out, I couldn’t help but smile softly as I thought about the way me and Tommy had spoken to each other, the way his words seemed to come so easy and my replies just seemed to flow back where I sometimes tumbled over the right words to say to josh. Shaking my head, I glanced over my shoulder to see that mom was still at the cooker before I turned back with a curse when I felt the knife nick my finger.   
‘’You have to go more careful Adam’’ Mom sighed as she walked over with a dish cloth and wrapped it around my finger before leading me towards the sink.   
‘’Sorry mom, was just thinking about some stuff’’ I told her honestly as she smiled at me.   
‘’Let me guess, Tommy?’’ She asked as I laughed softly.   
‘’What makes you think it was Tommy…I could’ve been thinking about Josh seeming he is my boyfriend’’ I told her as she shook her head with a smile and held my finger under the running water.   
‘’I know the difference when you are thinking about those two boys and I know you only smile like that when you are thinking about Tommy, im sure if he was in California, you would always be hanging out with him and your sweet mom here wouldn’t see you’’ She teased as she moved around and grabbed a band aid from the first aid box as I rolled my eyes at her.   
‘’You’re thinking in to things way to much mom’’’ I told her as I dried my hand and finger out and held it back out to her again.   
‘’Am I Adam, how long have you been talking to Tommy now?’’ She asked me.   
‘’Two years, six months, three days and twenty-two hours’’ I told her as she smirked slightly.   
‘’And how long have you known Josh and spoken to him for’’ She asked as I paused and tried to think.   
‘’Four months…I think, no five...I swear’’ I mumbled, ‘’why does it matter how long I’ve known them mom?’’ I asked as she raised an eyebrow.   
‘’Honey, you can’t remember how long you have spoken to Josh yet, Tommy you know it down to the hour’’ she told me softly, her hands squeezing mine. ‘’are you sure your friendship has turned in to something more?’’  
‘’Mom’’ I shrieked out slightly as I pulled away and moved back to the cutting board.   
‘’Don’t mom me Adam, just answer the question’’  
‘’we are just friends mom, Tommy wouldn’t even like me like that’’ I told her,   
‘’so you do like him more than a friend?’’ She asked as I sighed and placed the knife down again to look at her.   
‘’What isn’t there to like mom…he’s gorgeous and funny and sweet, we’ve been through everything, he’s seen me at my lowest and I’ve seen him at his lowest when he lost his dad, out of everyone he decided to come to me when he could’ve gone to one of his roommates and curled up with them but he curled up with me on a laptop screen until he fell asleep’’ I groaned as she smiled and nodded softly, her hand patting my arm softly before she was walking away.  
‘’Go on Adam, go back to Tommy, im sure that boy is waiting for you to come back online’’ She teased as I grinned and wiped my hands off, kissing her cheek, I ran out the kitchen and back towards my bedroom where I could still hear her laughing.

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Hey any guesses whose back_

***Incoming call from DevilsChild***

***Call accepted by Addy1877***

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _what happened to your hand?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh, nothing really, I just cut my finger with a knife just now while cutting the Veg…hey! Were you waiting by your computer for me?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Oh you stupid boy, who were you thinking about this time ;) and…no…of course not_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh my god Tommy… XD you are such a bad liar._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Why aren’t you helping your mom anyway?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh…mom told me to come back_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I see…and your mom must have said something else to get you blushing like that ;) cares to share babyboy?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _No not really, it’s embarrassing_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Aww, im sure it’s not that bad Adam_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Trust me; it’s worse than you think_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Oh what am I ever going to do with you (;_

**_ Addy1877:  _ ** _There’s a few things (;_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Oh you keep thinking that my little ray of sunshine_

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _I will, don’t you worry about it (;_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Hey Adam_

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Yeah Tommy?_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Do you think you’re mom will show me your baby photos? (;_

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Oh hell no!!_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Oh go on…please…_

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Forget it Tommy…even with those puppy dog eyes, im not letting her show you them…EVER!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter would've been up yesterday but after re-reading it, I decided to rewrite it completely as I wasnt happy with it but I've finally finished and I hope you like it.

* * *

**_ *Present day* _ **

**_ Addy1877:  _ ** _Is online_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Adam…It’s half 1 there…why are you just logging in for?_

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _I just wanted to talk with you and hoped you would be online, I know its gone 4 in New York…I just had hoped I guess_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Adam? Are you okay babyboy?_

***Incoming call from DevilsChild***

***Call accepted by Addy1877***

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _No…not really Tommy_

Seeing the pain filled look on Adam’s face, I couldn’t help but breathe out slightly, my own hurt going tight as I noticed the way Adam would blink every so often…almost like he was trying to hold back his own tears and I hated that I couldn’t be there with him, to go to him and just hug him until everything he felt was gone and in its place was just warmth and happiness, shaking my thoughts away, I looked back up at the screen to see Adam staring down at something, his shoulders low before I let my hands move up again to my keys.

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Tell me what happened babyboy, you can trust me._

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _I know I can Tommy_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _then talk to me, im not going to leave you until you feel better_

**_ Addy1877:  _ ** _it’s over_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Over?_

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _He broke up with me_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Josh? Shit Adam, im sorry, did he say why?_

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Just that I wasn’t who he wanted and that this other guy was…god Tommy how could I be so stupid to let myself fall for someone again? He dumped me for another guy!_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Hey…Adam, babyboy it’s his loss okay, you deserve better than someone who’s going to run off the moment they look at another guy, you’re sweet and amazing and he’s a fool for letting you go like that, he’s lost an amazing person from his life because he decided to go to another guy. Don’t blame yourself over this okay because it isn’t your fault, he probably does this all the time and decided to pick you, he’s the wanker who at this moment…I really wish I was in California to kick his ass in to next year for hurting you, I HATE seeing you upset Adam because it makes me feel sad for not being able to hug you._

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _I just really liked him Tommy._

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _I know Adam, I know…_

Seeing that the tears were still in his eyes, I breathed out and glanced around my dorm room before I turned back and let my eyes fall over my guitar when an idea quickly formed in my mind. Smiling softly as I turned back to my screen, I held a hand up to Adam to tell him to wait before I was up and walking towards the door and pushing it closed again before I was heading back and picking my laptop up carefully, the same time, grabbing the neck of my guitar in the over as I moved towards my bed and settled it on to the covers before sliding the laptop on to my bedside unit where I often used it when I sat in bed. Knowing that the apartment was empty, I pulled my guitar closer and leaned over it as I started to bring a folder up on my laptop and clicked on a file before dragging it in to our conversation.

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _This song is the song im going to play to YOU right NOW._

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Okay, wait so I can open it, I want to listen to it while I see you play._

Smiling at Adam’s words, I nodded softly before I moved my hands to the strings and strummed a few to make sure t was in tune before I was looking back up and waiting for Adam’s cue so I could start playing it for him. I knew that it wasn’t strange for me to send him songs of mine which I had created and I knew that Adam liked my music but I knew that this song is one which I wrote with Adam in mind, the way his blue eyes always seemed to shine brightly when he smiled or laughed. It was the one sound I really wanted to hear most was his laugh and maybe even his voice when he sang, I knew I didn’t know how good of a singer he was but I had faith inside that he was amazing as he looked up and nodded with a small smile which didn’t reach his eyes.

.o0o.

Hearing the first few chords start coming through my headphones, I could feel the tears build up even more again as I watched Tommy’s fingers move over his strings with such ease I was used to, the many times we had been on cam with each other while I was doing homework and he was doing his own college work.  
Listening as the music wound different notes before changing to a lower chord, I breathed out shakily and felt my eyes sting before the first tear found itself rolling down over my cheek which had me looking down and quickly wiping my hand across my check before I glanced towards the screen to see Tommy looking down at the guitar and I was glad of that, I didn’t want him to see me cry like I was.

Watching as he flicked his hair out of his eyes before they closed, I smiled wetly at the screen and couldn’t help but a slight tilt taint the corner of my lips as I watched Tommy, he was truly beautiful with his pale skin and bottle dyed blond hair, I knew that I was lucky to be able to call him my best friend and I still didn’t know how he had stuck around and how we talked daily.  
Breathing out softly, I couldn’t help but think about everything we had gone through together in the time we had known each other, the loss of his dad and the countless rejections I had gone through, the joy of each exam I passed with his help and the small things I helped him out with his own work when he got stuck or couldn’t find something. I thought about the way his brow would crease in concentration or the way the corners of his lips and eyes crinkled when he tried not to laugh or smile at something. Thinking about the way Tommy smiled and the way it reached his eyes, I couldn’t help but think to the times I had talked about boys with him, the way his smile would change slightly before I swallowed and sat up a little and started to think back to those times…Tommy’s smile never really reached his eyes like it would of moments before we started talking about them.  
Feeling my tears starting to slide down over my cheeks more, I choked on a sob slightly as I realized that mom had been right when she spoke about Tommy, I did like him more than a friend, that I cared for him more than anything in the world and that I was always rushing home as fast as I could so I could just get online to talk to him, even if it was for only a few minutes, they were always the best minutes. Brushing my hands over my cheeks again, I tried to take deep breaths as I pulled my headphones out my ears and stared at Tommy as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to look back at his own laptop screen.

Seeing the soft and open look in his eyes which I knew wasn’t pity like it had been with Danni when she had found me after Josh had walked away, I swallowed before I was pushing away from my laptop and my bed and quickly fleeing from my own bedroom, almost feeling like Tommy was sat on my own bed and so close yet so far.

.o0o.

Seeing Adam push away suddenly, his eyes wide and wet with tears, I breathed out and pushed my guitar away as it turned towards my laptop and looked around what I could see of his room which wasn’t much in the darkness.  
‘’Where’d you go Adam’’ I muttered to myself as I tapped my fingers against the side of my laptop before I was sitting back again just watching.

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Come on babyboy, my song can’t have been that bad ;)_

Sighing to myself, I slowly stood up and returned my guitar back to its stand before I was glancing towards my screen and heading out my bedroom and towards the kitchen where I quickly made myself a cup of coco and headed back to find the screen still a picture of Adam’s room and no reply.  
Crawling on to my bed carefully, I breathed out deeply and slowly sip at my drink before I placed it down and pulled my laptop on to my lap.

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Oh come on, a pee break doesn’t last that long ;)_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Adam?_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _So hey…Have you decided who you wanted to take to prom next week? I forgot all about that. Dude you should’ve reminded me._

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _So someone in the classes before mine today decided to be a total jackass and removed the strings from most guitars so I had to spend most of the classes sitting there re-stringing them,_

Sitting there for a while longer, I glanced towards the clock to see about half an hour had slowly run by me as I sighed and turned back to Adam’s room with a small frown, I was starting to get worried for him, I wondered where he had run off too and why he had ran.

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Come on Adam…where are you?_

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _Im worried about you._

Pushing my laptop back on to my unit again as I yawned, I propped my pillows up against the wall more and shifted to sit more on my side and against them as I stared at the screen…I was slowly starting to grow tired as time went on but every so often I forced myself to move just to stay awake in case Adam came back. Chewing at my lip slightly, I breathed out as I slowly reached up and started to type.

**_ DevilsChild: _ ** _I’m sorry if I upset you, you know I would never hurt you._

.o0o.

Creeping back in to the house as silently as I could, I couldn’t help but bite my lip and locked the door up again before I quietly headed up to my room without waking either mom or my brother before I was slipping inside my own room again and pressed the door closed, sure that mine and Tommy’s Skype session would be closed and over and Tommy offline.  
Feeling embarrassed with myself for running away like I did, I ran a hand through my hair before I slowly walked back over to my bed and kicked my shoes off before I was crawling up and turning my laptop towards me to see the video call still up. Breathing out, I noticed Tommy’s form slumped against his pillows which I noticed were against his walls before I felt myself smile softly at seeing him sleeping again.

Seeing his messages, I swallowed a little and read through them before I noticed his last message and I felt my heart break, I couldn’t believe he had thought he had done something to upset me, brushing away a stray tear again as I breathed out, I looked up at Tommy’s form again with a small frown when I noticed him shift slightly before I wondered how uncomfortable he looked before it quickly dawned on me that he must of tried staying awake as long as he could, waiting for me to return to my own laptop, but had fallen asleep, checking the time stamp on his last message I was soon greeted with a time showing me that it was sent just over a half hour ago.

Breathing out, I knew that I had to reply to his messages and let him know that it wasn’t anything he had done; I hated knowing that I had made him suffer because of my own stupidity.

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Im sorry for running Tommy._

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _the song was beautiful Tommy, like all your songs, I bet it would sound even more beautiful one day in person._

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _You didn’t do anything either Tommy, I just let everything get to me and im sorry for that, I didn’t mean to do what I did and I hope you didn’t make yourself stay awake just because of me._

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Im going to stay at Danni’s this weekend but I will steal her laptop and get online to talk to you, she knows what im like when it comes to you._

***Call ended***

**_ Addy1877: _ ** _Is now offline._


	5. Chapter 5

Finishing school, I paused by Danni’s car as she came walking down the steps and headed towards me, hair brushing in the wind before her large smile spread out over her face.  
‘’So you are still staying at mine this weekend?’’ She asked as I nodded and shifted my bag on my shoulder,  
‘’Sure am, going to head home and grab a change of clothes and tell mom the plans, I did mention about hanging out, but you know’’ I told her as she smiled and nodded.  
‘’Alright, so I’ll see you at mine in an hour or two then?’’ Danni asked as I nodded.   
‘’Yeah’’ Smiling softly at her, I returned her hug which was tight and warm, the comfort of a friend there which had me sighing softly.   
‘’its okay you know, Josh didn’t deserve someone like you Adam’’ She whispered in to my ear which had me laughing softly as I pulled away and glanced around before at her again.   
‘’Tommy said that too…as well as saying that he wish he was here so he could kick his ass’’ I told her which had her laughing loudly,   
‘’Oh I like Tommy more and more you talk about him’’ Danni laughed before slapping my arm softly, ‘’go boy, be at mine before 5:15 and I’ll order dinner in’’

Waving goodbye as she climbed in to her car and started to pull out before I hitched my bag up again and turned myself, heading across the car park, I started to think about Tommy more again as I stepped, I couldn’t help of the way Tommy always seemed to have a smile on his face when we talked, even about the way when he wasn’t smiling, there was an air of happiness around him and that made me grin myself, knowing that I was also a part of his own happiness.  
Hooking my thumbs around the straps of my bag, I couldn’t help but think about the way Tommy had looked when he told me about the passing of his own dad, how he had wanted to come home, I knew the day of the funeral, he had turned up, he had told me that, told me that his mom was angry at him for leaving school before he broke down in her arms saying that he couldn’t stay in school and not say goodbye to the first man he had ever loved, that his father was always there in his heart. I remember the way we had Skyped and it was strange to know that he was really close to me, in the same time zone and just a half hour drive away, we had talked about meeting up, talked about his dads funeral and other things before we decided not to, that it wasn’t time to meet.

‘’You seem happy’’ Hearing Josh’s voice, I jumped slightly before up to see Josh leaning against my car before my smile dropped and I paused a few feet away.   
‘’Why are you here?’’ I asked as he shrugged and pushed away from the car.   
‘’I don’t know...to talk, I miss you Adam’’ Josh told me before he stepped closer and I sighed before stepping around him and pulled my car keys out.   
‘’Well I don’t miss you Josh’’ I told him as I started to unlock the door and pull it open.   
‘’Aw come on Adam, you know that we both know that’s a lie’’ He smirked out as he pushed my car closed again and I turned to stare at him.   
‘’I don’t miss you okay, I’ve moved on quickly, im not the one to leave someone for another guy Josh’’ I told him as I pulled the back door open and pushed my school bag in before I was shutting it again. ‘’so if you don’t mind, I need to get home and talk to my mom about my plans this weekend before I have other people to hang out and talk with’’ I told him as I pulled my door open and started to climb in before Josh was curling his hand around the frame  and staring at me.  
‘’Is there someone else?’’ He asked, ‘’Adam is there another guy’’  
‘’What’s it to do  with you if there even was Josh, yeah I talk to another guy but we have been friends for over two years and he lives in New York now’’ I told him as I started my car up.  
‘’I want you back’’ Josh told me as I laughed and shook my head.   
‘’Get lost Josh, I don’t want you back, you left me for another guy so why would I want to be with you, hell you had a go at me for smiling at a guy because I made a fuss of his dog…I didn’t even flirt with him, I smile at everyone’’  
‘’Yeah, okay, I was wrong about that okay Adam, but I mean it, I want you back’’  
‘’Are you still with this other guy?’’ I asked,  
‘’Yes’’  
‘’Good, stick with him Josh, maybe if you actually try being with only one guy that you could find something inside of your chest and not hurt people’’ I told him before I pushed him away and pulled my car door closed.

Pulling out the parking spot, I glanced in my review mirror to see Josh still stood there before I was turning back around and heading out of the school grounds. Letting my thoughts drift away a little as I drove, I couldn’t help let a deep breath out before I found myself pulling in to the driveway and cutting the engine off and climbing out.

‘’Adam is that you?’’ Hearing mom’s voice call out, I pushed the door closed and headed through the hallway and in to the kitchen.   
‘’Yeah it’s me’’   
‘’Oh good, are you and Danni hanging out together tonight?’’ She asked as I leaned against the doorframe to see her wiping the countertop down,  
‘’Yeah, actually im going to stay at hers this weekend and Monday night if that’s okay with you, mom’’ I told her as I pushed away and moved towards the fridge when the front door opened and closed against.  
‘’Mom’’ Neil’s voice yelled out as I rolled my eyes.   
‘’In the kitchen dear’’ Mom called out, ‘’And that’s fine Adam, just as long as you come home at some point Monday, even if it’s for lunch’’ She told me as I pulled a bottle of water out and nodded.  
‘’That’s fine’’ I told her as Neil came walking in, his eyes rolling at me as he shoved over towards the counter where I finally noticed the cookies.   
‘’Hands off Neil…homework’’ Mom told him as I laughed softly.   
‘’Alright im going to go pack some clothes and grab a shower’’ I told her before I walked over and stole a cookie and danced out from under her own slap as I half ran up to my room and inside, the sound of Neil’s complaints still being yelled out as I laughed to myself and finished the cookie off.

Loading my laptop up and logging in, I smiled softly and glanced towards Tommy’s name before I frowned to see him offline. Shaking my head, I turned back around and grabbed a bag before I started to pack some clothes in to it for the weekend, every so often, my eyes glancing towards the laptop to see if Tommy had come online before I was heading in to the bathroom and starting the shower up.

.o0o.

Showered and changed, I headed back to my bed again and sat down before I tugged my laptop closer to see that Tommy was still offline, frowning, I checked the time knowing that he was online sometimes before I sighed and logged off knowing that I needed to get to Danni’s.  
Bag picked up and back downstairs again, I headed back in to the kitchen to grab my keys before I walked over and kissed mom’s cheek. ‘’Gunna head out top Danni’s now’’   
‘’Oka darling, here take these for her’’ Mom grinned as she handed me a box and I looked down and laughed as I nodded.   
‘’Alright, I tell her you said hello too’’   
‘’Well I would have to ground you if you didn’t tell that girl that’’ Mom teased with a wink before she kissed my cheek and pushed me towards the door.

 Forty-five minutes later, I found myself being let in to Danni’s house by her mom, a quick hi and a kiss to her cheek before she told me that Danni was in her room, I quickly said goodbye to her as she headed off to work and I closed the door behind her before heading up to Danni’s bedroom and knocked on the door before heading inside to see her laid out on her bed with her laptop.  
After a few hours of studying together and helping each other out, I soon found myself curled up next to Danni as we watched a film before I found my eyes flickering down to where her laptop sat on the end of the bed before she was sighing and pushing me towards it. Grinning at her, I moved and layed out on my stomach before I logged in to Skype, my eyes glancing towards the time knowing that it would be late enough for Tommy to be finished with everything he had to do.  
Letting a frown fall over my face when I noticed Tommy wasn’t online, I let it slide a little as I started to talk to a few other people before Danni toed me in the ribs.  
‘’Okay spill Adam, you keep clicking over to Tommy’s name and that frown is going to be permanent if you keep it up’’ Danni spoke out as I turned on to my side and sighed deeply.

Sitting up, I started to tell Danni about everything which had happened, I explained the whole story with Josh before everything with Tommy and how caring he seemed and how it was like he had tried to stay awake as long as he could for me to return again before I finally admitted to her that the reason why I had run away was because I finally realized that I liked Tommy way more than just my best friend now and that I was scared that I would ruin our friendship if I ever told him.  
Hearing her tell me that he was probably just busy with his own college work and the part time job I knew Tommy had or that he was just catching up on the sleep he had missed out on seemed to help calm me slightly as I curled back in to her side and finished watching the films off, my eyes only drifting towards the laptop every so often…just to check.

.o0o.

Waking up to the conversation and call both ended, I took in Adam’s messages with a soft breath before I was up and getting out of bed after shutting my own laptop down and headed towards the bathroom ,my mind running over everything I had heard and the way Adam had looked as I showered.   
Out and dressed again, I suddenly knew everything which I had to do to try and make Adam feel better, grabbing my car keys, I said a quick morning to both Isaac and Mike before I was heading out the dorm room and out and in to the city again where I parked up and moved around some of the shops, buying a few things which I knew I would need before I headed back home again and left everything in the car.

Sitting on my bed with my laptop, I started to go searching through a few different web pages with a frown before I realized how much cheaper it would be just to drive instead. With my mind set, I shut my laptop down and packed it in to a bag with a few other things before I was grabbing another bag and packing some clothes in to it before I was placing them down by my door when both Isaac and Mike paused and turned to watch me.  
‘’Care to explain what you are doing?’’ Mike asked before I shrugged.  
’’Going for a drive’’’ I told him.   
‘’Can I come?’’ Isaac asked as I laughed slightly and shook my head.   
‘’No…not this time dude, sorry’’ I told him as I noticed Mike glance down at my packed bags before up again with a confused look.   
‘’And what about your classes Tommy, you can just skip them’’ Mike asked as I grabbed my jacket and started to pull it on as I turned and stared at them both.   
‘’I don’t have any this week or next with the holidays’’  
‘’Two weeks? Shit Tommy…where are you thinking about driving too?’’ Isaac asked again as I grabbed my guitar and pushed it in to its case and pulled it up over my shoulder before I turned back to look at him with a set expression.   
‘’California’’ I told him simply as I pulled my jacket zip up tightly, ‘’Adam needs me’’


	6. Chapter 6

‘’Still isn’t online I see’’ Jumping, I turned to stare at Danni as she grinned slightly, frowning, I turned back again and clicked through my Skype contacts with a sigh, ‘’Im sure he has a perfectly good reason for not being online Adam’’  
‘’I know but…its just strange not talking to him Danni, I feel like a ass for what I done the other night and I made him loose more sleep again and I feel bad for it’’ I told her as she rolled her eyes and pulled me away from her laptop.  
‘’Well come on, lets go find something to do, I think mom wants us to help out in the garden so hopefully we can get your mind of talking to Tommy for a while’’ Danni told me as I sighed and nodded softly.  
‘’Okay, okay’’ I groaned before I glanced one last time to the computer before she was pulling me out the room.

Pausing, I sat back slowly and wiped the back of my wrist across my forehead as I stared towards Danni who was still knelt next to her mom before she looked up and smiled towards me.  
‘’Everything okay darling’’ Her mom asked as I nodded slightly.   
‘’He lies’’ Danni called out with a laugh.   
‘’Danni’’ I groaned out.   
‘’Ahh, something going on with Josh’’ He mom asked before I glanced down and shrugged.   
‘’We broke up, but im over that’’ I told her honestly.   
‘’Oh im sorry to hear honey’’  
‘’don’t be, he was a jerk’’ Danni spoke out and I couldn’t help but laugh softly.   
‘’I guess he was’’ I mumbled,   
‘’But he’s worried about Tommy’’ Danni sung out playfully before both her and her mother turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow as I snorted a laugh out and shook my head as I brushed my hands over my jeans.  
‘’What’s going on with Tommy’’ Danni’s mom asked as I shrugged.   
‘’He hasn’t been online since I last spoke to him early hours of Friday morning’’ I muttered out, fingers digging in to the thread on my jeans before I sighed deeply.  ‘’I’m just worried about him…I mean this is the longest we haven’t spoken to each other without either work getting in the way and even then we are normally on camera, even if we aren’t talking to each other, we just sit there and do our work’’ I shrugged.  
‘’Im sure everything is just fine sweetheart, come on lets go get something to eat’’ Her mom chuckled. ‘’we’ve been out here all day so far and im sure you will want to get clean up and go get Danni’s laptop’’ Her mom teased as I felt myself blush slightly.

.o0o.

Finally pulling to Indiana, I groaned loudly and slowed to a stop at a set of traffic lights before I was reaching up and rubbing the back of my neck and sitting back. Cracking my neck slightly, I turned and reached over to the passenger’s side seat and grabbed the map I had picked up on the last gas station stop I had, looking through it quickly, I glanced towards the light before dropping the map quickly as it turned green.  
Pulling away, I glanced down at the map before up again as I drove and soon found a small motel.

Booked in and draped across the motel bed, I let another grown out and stretched fully as I sighed, I was shattered from driving and it was only early evening. Groaning to myself, I rolled over and pushed up to my feet and moved over to my bag where I unpacked my laptop and turned it on before grabbing some clean clothes and headed in to the bathroom.  
Showered and dressed in a pair of shorts, I climbed back up on to the bed and pulled my laptop closer before another groan left my lips when I noticed that there wasn’t any wifi connection in the motel.  
‘’Guess I’ll just get some sleep then’’ I muttered out to myself as I shut my laptop down again and repacked it in to my bag, ‘’just another day and half of driving and you will be in California again Tommy ol’ boy’’ I muttered as I pushed the covers down and climbed in to the bed before pulling them back again. ‘’try and reach Oklahoma by nightfall tomorrow and the rest will be a breeze’’ I mumbled with a soft smile as I turned over, ‘’then you will be closer to Adam’’ I whispered with a grin which I couldn’t stop myself doing.

Waking up to bright sunshine flooding in to the room, I groaned loudly before rolling over to see the large clock on the wall to see that it was just a little past half seven in the morning, rolling over again, I started to bury myself back in to the bedding before I realized just how much driving I had to do today to get any closer to California, with a sigh, I pushed myself out of bed and dressed quickly before I was grabbing my bags and heading out the motel room and repacking my car up before I headed towards the office and checked out.  
Driving in to the main city, I parked up again and headed around to the shops before heading in to a small café to order some breakfast.

‘’Going on a trip love?’’ Jumping slightly, I wiped the coffee away from my chin before looking up at the older women who had served me to see her holding the coffee pot with a smile as I smiled back and nodded.  
‘’Sure is m’am’’ I told her which had her chuckling softly.   
‘’How about you tell me all about it over a coffee, I’ve just finished my shift and you seem like such a lovely young man’’ She spoke out as I glanced behind her towards the diner clock before I turned back with a smile as I nodded.   
‘’Sure thing’’ I grinned before she started to walk away to put the pot away and I turned back to finish my meal off, sure enough five minutes later, the women was slipping in to the booth across from me with two fresh coffees before she passed one over.  
‘’So where are you coming from, cause I can tell you are not from around here’’ She smiled as I nodded.   
‘’Im from California but up in New York for school at the moment’’ I told her with a smile as I wrapped my hands around the coffee cup and glanced back down at the map I had out on the table trying to work out a way. ‘’im heading back to California for a friend’’  
‘’Oh, that tone sounds like it’s something more than just a friend’’ She teased which had me looking up at her before laughing. ‘’I’m Shelly’’  
‘’Tommy’’ I told her as I shook her hand softly, ‘;’and I don’t know really, we’ve been friends for just over two years now’’ I shrugged as she smiled softly.   
‘’She sounds like she has a pretty good friend if you are driving to California from the big apple Tommy’’  
‘’Uh…it’s a guy and I guess so, I mean I did look at flying but it cost too much and in a way Adam doesn’t actually know im driving down, I never told him’’ I spoke out before blushing slightly, ‘’he just had a bad break up and it kind of tore me apart not being there for him and this was the only way I could think of trying to make him feel better’’  
‘’Break ups are always hard, im sure he will be very happy to see you, so why don’t you tell me all about this Adam then and I can try to help plot a good drive’’ She smiled, looking at her, I couldn’t help but grin and think about my own grandmother, she reminded me of her so much as I took a sip from my coffee and nodded.

An hour and half later, I found myself leaving the diner with Shelly’s number if I ever stopped in Indiana again and wanted someone to talk too. We had talked all about Adam and plotted a route through the states before moving on to conversation about her own grandson who I had reminded her off which had me grinning as I got back in behind the wheel of my car and started it back up again.  
Checking the time, I saw that it was just coming up to the afternoon and I knew that I had lost a few hours driving and I thought about the plan I had to stop in Oklahoma by tonight. Sighing, I pulled out the parking lot and started on my way again.

Hitting the highway, I reached over and grabbed my sunglasses from the glove compartment and slipped them on over my eyes before I was hitting the switch for the radio and sitting back again, the feeling of the smooth road underneath me soothing as a grin slowly started to spread out over my face as I thought about Adam.

_‘’And this next song has been called in as a special request from two friends listening in back in the big apple, yes folks, that’s right, New York. They say that a buddy of theirs is being crazy enough to drive across country on his two week break in the name of love…aww, how adorable is that, girls don’t we all wish we had a guy willing to drive across America just to come see us in the name of love.’’_

Glancing towards the radio as the radio presenter spoke; I raised an eyebrow before I quickly looked back towards the road again and shook my head with a soft laugh.

_‘’So in the name of love and friendship and apparently his friends told me that he is the typical all American boy, so if you are out there Tommy-Joe, this is from your buddies back in NYC, Isaac and Mike both wish you a safe journey and a reminder to call in again when you next stop…ladies and gentleman…this is Halestorm’s ‘American Boys’ and im Natalia Johnson signing off, have a good afternoon and Bruce is up next with all the hits’’_

Laughing, I shook my head and glanced up to the dashboard to where my phone was, glancing around the road, I leaned forward and grabbed it quickly before I found myself punching Isaac’s number in before putting it on loudspeaker before placing it on my lap.  
‘’E’lo’’ Isaac’s muttered voice came out and I grinned slightly.   
‘’This is your Saturday afternoon wakeup call from the typical all American boys.’’ I spoke out before there was a brunch of grumbling. ‘’how the hell did you know I was still in Indiana Isaac’’ I laughed out.   
‘’Oh shit…’’ Isaac laughed out from the other end of the line, ‘’you actually caught that’’  
‘’Yeah I did’’ I chuckled, ‘’thanks for the song, its so totally me your ass but you never answered my question’’ I grinned out before I shifted gears and changed over to a different lane, eyes glancing towards the signs before back again as Isaac’s laugh mixed with Mike’s.   
‘’Blame that on Mike, he used the GPS in your phone to track you whereabouts.’’ Isaac spoke out as I grinned.   
‘’Wow guys, I really love you too, you know im completely fine and im pulling over when im tired’’ I spoke out.   
‘’What’s your next stop?’’ Mike’s voice called out,   
‘’Hoping to hit Oklahoma by nightfall’’ I told them before shifting gears, ‘’then the whole of Sunday morning tomorrow, I should finish the rest of the drive off, unless I can keep going on to New Mexico before I get tired’’ I spoke out with a frown as I glanced up at the signs again and quickly turned off the highway.   
‘’Alright, we will leave you to drive safely beb, just make sure you ring or text us again the moment you stop next to let us know you’re still alive’’ Isaac called out as I laughed and nodded to myself.  
‘’Sure thing boys’’

.o0o.

‘’Adam wake up’’ Jumping as I felt someone tug on my arm before I was rolling over to peer up at Danni who as smirking up at me.   
‘’What’s time is it?’’ I mumbled out from under the bed covers before pushing them back slightly to sit up.   
‘’Just gone eight on a fabulous sunny Sunday’’ She teased before I groaned and dropped back down again ‘’nu uh, come on, we have plans with others until later’’ She told me before I peered back up at her.   
‘’Who’’ I asked.   
‘’Brad and that lot’’ She grinned before slapping my arm playfully, ‘’now up and at them, mom’s making breakfast so you go shower and be downstairs in about twenty minutes’’

Watching her leave, I breathed out and glanced towards the laptop which was sat on the unit beside Danni’s bed and bit at my lip slightly.   
‘’And don’t even think about going online mister’’ Danni called out loudly as I groaned and rubbed my hand over my face before I was pushing myself up and out of bed and out in to the hallway before I was turning towards the bathroom.  
Getting inside and starting the water up, I ran my fingers through my hair before I undressed quickly and stepped in under the water, the thoughts of Tommy clear on my mind as I wondered if he was okay.

Showered and changed, I headed down the stairs to the smell of pancakes and fresh coffee, heading inside the kitchen I smiled towards Danni and her mom before I slipped in to the chair and leaned over to press a kiss to her mom’s cheek with a small smirk at Danni as she scoffed.   
‘’Typical, I have to be the one to wake him up and make him move and it’s my mom that gets the kiss’’ She groaned as I laughed softly.   
‘’Well you are dragging me out with Brad and it’s a Sunday which means he will be dragging us everywhere until he finds some sort of sale before dragging us in to every other shop anyway’’ I grinned at her before taking the plate from her mom as she sighed with a knowing look.  
‘’Don’t remind me either’’ She spoke out before picking her own coffee up, ‘’at least it’s not just us two, everyone else is going to be there too’’  
‘’Well just as long as you both have fun today and don’t spend too much’’ Danni’s mom grinned out as we both laughed,   
‘’Oh don’t worry, Brad will spend enough for the two of us’’ Danni told her as I nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

‘’Seriously, I hope this is the last store, my feet are hurting’’ Danni complained as Brad started to lead us towards another store and I laughed softly before wrapping my arm around her shoulders before she hugged in to me with a groan.  
‘’Oh I promise’’ Brad spoke out from in front of us before he stopped and turned to face us with a smirk before his eyes turned to me. ‘’you’’ He spoke out, his hand coming up to point at me. ‘’you Adam are going to come help me find something to buy’’  
‘’what’’ I asked shocked slightly before he was rolling his eyes and grabbing hold of my hand and started to pull me away from Danni.   
‘’What nothing Adam, you’re gay and I need a new outfit and you have a fabulous eye for fashion’’ Brad smirked before he was dragging me in to the shop.

Two hours later, I found myself stumbling out the store again to find Danni and the others near the fountain before I walked over and dropped down beside her, my head on her shoulders before I groaned.  
‘’Can we go home now?’’ I mumbled out as Danni laughed and nodded softly.   
‘’Sure thing, I think mom wanted us back early enough to help with dinner’’ Danni spoke out, her lie something we had come up with as I nodded and sat up again and smiled towards Brad as he came walking out with a handful of bags. 

Forty five minutes later, I pushed the door open to Danni’s place and let her in before I followed and closed it up after me again, the house silent with her mom at work before we headed back up to her bedroom and I let a loud groan out before collapsing back on her bed, rolling over, I grabbed her laptop and pulled it down on to my stomach as I pushed the lid up and quickly signed in to Skype.   
‘’Seriously, I swear you have an obsession Adam, it’s kind of sad really’’ Danni teased as she walked back in to her room and I laughed,   
‘’I do not, I just want to see if Tommy is online…which he isn’t’’ I groaned before I signed out again and moved her laptop away to sit up. ‘’god Danni what if there’s something wrong…or what if something bad happened to him, I can’t lose him Danni, I can’t lose Tommy’’ I told her as she smiled softly and walked over, wrapping my arms around her waist as she straddled my lap, I breathed out and buried my face in to her neck.  
‘’Listen to me Adam’’ She whispered softly, ‘’Tommy is going to be just fine okay, he’s a smart boy and so are you, things have never been better and im sure he is just busy with school work and going out with his roommates’’ She told me as I nodded slightly.  
‘’You promise’’ I whispered.   
‘’I promise Adam, now go make some popcorn and I will pick a film to put in, so go get moving’’ She told me as I laughed softly and moved back to look at her.   
‘’You need to get of my lap first’’ I told her before she looked down.   
‘’Oh crap, yeah sorry’’ Danni laughed before she was rolling off me and moving up on to her feet, pushing myself up, I ran my fingers through my hair again before I started to head out her room and down towards the kitchen.

Finding a back in the cupboard, I grabbed a bowl and placed them inside before pushing it in to the microwave and turned it on. Leaning back against the counter, I let my arms cross over in front of me before I sighed and stared down at the patterned tiles on the floor before I was reaching in to my pocket and pulling my phone out and unlocking it.   
Scrolling through my contacts, I paused over Tommy’s and let a small breath out before jumping as the microwave pinged, closing my contacts, I locked my phone and pushed it back in to my pocket as I turned and pulled the bowl out. Grabbing some of the syrup I knew Danni liked with popcorn, I headed back upstairs again to find Danni layed out on her bed, her laptop on her lap and the movie on the menu screen before she looked up with a smile.  
‘’Yay you remembered the syrup’’ She laughed as I rolled my eyes and handed both over before I turned towards my bag and pulled my sweatpants out and grabbed a vest top, changing in to them, I climbed up on the bed beside her before grabbing the controller and pressed play before settling back next to her and rested my head against her shoulder.   
‘’I nearly called him’’ I whispered out to her after a while of silence.   
‘’You did what…Adam I thought you wasn’t going to speak voice to voice until the right time’’ Danni spoke, her shoulder moving and making me sit up as I shrugged a little.  
‘’I know, but im just worried about him so much…I…I love him’’ I whispered before lifting my eyes to meet her.   
‘’Oh baby’’ Danni sighed before pushing her laptop to the end of the bed and pulled me in to a tight hug which I returned.   
‘’Im scared’’ I whispered to her, ‘’im scared that he will find out and hate me’’  
‘’Shush Adam, Tommy wont hate you and from everything you have told me about Tommy and the way he spoke out kicking Josh’s ass for hurting you sounds like there’s something more than friendship from his side too’’ Danni told me softly before she pushed me away slightly and nodded towards her laptop. ‘’go on, see if your boy is online’’ She whispered softly.

.o0o.

‘’Dude’’ Laughing at Isaac’s answer, I pushed my phone in to its cradle before I moved my hand back to the wheel again, ‘’how goes the driving’’  
‘’Well….hold on’’ I spoke out before switching lanes and grinned, ‘’and im Homewood bound baby, California state line crossed…im home’’ I laughed out as Isaac whistled loudly on the other side.   
‘’You made it in one piece’’ Isaac laughed, ‘’so what’s the plan, going straight to Adam?’’ Grinning, I shook my head before I took the next exit and started to head towards Burbank.   
‘’Nope, going to go pay mom a visit first and see how she is. I think she will be surprise to see me without a call to let her know first and then im going to go book in to a hotel which has an amazing shower with hot water and free wifi so I can get online and actually talk to Adam to let him know im not dead’’ I laughed out as I navigated through familiar streets with a smile.   
‘’Aww Tommy-Joe, you’re showing your caring side’’ Isaac teased as I laughed brightly.   
‘’Isaac’’ I warned.   
‘’What Tommy, I mean it, who else would drive across America just to go visit someone because they were upset over a break up and when you haven’t met in person before’’  
‘’Isaac’’ I cut him off, ‘’Just because im traveling across America by car, for one it was actually lot cheaper than flying, yes it took longer but I wanted to come back home to see him, I mean its Adam, Josh really hurt him with everything he done and im not going to let some guy I love spend time alone when he should have people who cares about him around him all the time to show that he is loved and that he doesn’t need some jerk in his life to accuse him of flirting for smiling at another guy, I mean Adam smiles at everyone, he deserves to be surrounded by people who care’’ I spoke out with a sigh as I glanced at another sign before turning on to a street. ‘’Isaac, you still there buddy?’’   
‘’Huh…oh yeah…just…dude’’ He spoke out.   
‘’What…and hurry up, im nearly at moms’’ I told him.   
‘’It’s just Tommy, you just openly admitted that you loved Adam…I knew you liked him beb, but id didn’t think it was love’’ Isaac spoke out as I pulled in to another street before I slowed down as I pulled up closer to moms house. ‘’Tommy’’  
‘’Yeah…im still here’’ I spoke out with a heavy breath as his word finally sunk in and what I had told him had too, I was in love with Adam, breathing out, I shook my head slightly and glanced up to see mom’s front door opening before she was stepping through. ‘’hey look, I’ll call you later, mom’s just come out’’ I told Isaac quickly before I was ending the call.

Turning the engine off and grabbing the keys and my phone, I climbed out the car and locked it all up, walking around, I pushed my sunglasses up to the top of my head as I smiled towards her.  
‘’Honey…what are you doing here…you never called’’ Mom spoke out as I chuckled softly and blushed.   
‘’Yeah…I um, it was kind of a spare of the moment thought Friday afternoon’’ I told her honestly as I returned her hug tightly.   
‘’You drove all the way from New York?’’ She asked as I nodded.   
‘’Don’t worry, I stopped over in Indiana and in New Mexico when I got tired’’ I told her as she started to head back inside, ‘’I was safe’’  
‘’Tommy’’ Looking up as Lisa stepped out, I grinned softly at her.   
‘’Hey big sister of mine, pregnancy looks good on you’’ I teased at her with a wink which she laughed at before moving closer to hug me.   
‘’What are you doing here?’’ Lisa asked as I followed them both in to the kitchen and placed my phone and keys along with my wallet on the table before I sat down.   
‘’Um…it’s kind of a long story actually’’ I told them as I reached up and rubbed at the back of my neck.   
‘’You’re not in trouble are you’’ Mom asked before she paused and turned to stare at me, ‘’you haven’t been kicked out of school?’’   
‘’No mom, I have a two week holiday so don’t worry about me being kicked out of school’’ I laughed before lettin a sigh out, ‘’to be honest, I didn’t really think about it when I packed some stuff up and left New York, all I had in my mind is that Adam needed a friend and I wanted to be the one there for him.’’ I admitted with a small blush as I leaned forward on the table.   
‘’As in Adam who you’ve been talking to for god knows how long now and wont tell him how you feel about him Adam?’’ Mom asked as I looked up at her. ‘’honey, I know about Adam, the night of your father’s funeral, I came in to the study to talk to you before I found you at your laptop asleep, you were on cam with Adam who was asleep too’’ She told me before pushing a coffee over.  
‘’Oh’’  
‘’so what’s going on in Adam’s world which has you driving across America’’ Lisa asked with a playful smirk. Letting a small sigh out, I took a mouthful of my drink before placing it down again, talking through everything which had happened with Josh before telling them about how Adam was on the Thursday night, early hours of Friday morning before he ran and how I had tried to stay awake before falling asleep to packing and starting the drive.

‘’So what are you going to do now?’’Mom asked as I shrugged a little and played around with the empty cup,  
‘’I guess book in to a hotel, unpack for the two weeks im going to spend down here before I have to head back to school and get some wifi so I can get online and talk to Adam.’’ I told her as she nodded.   
‘’You know, you can always talk to him if he’s online before you leave here’’ She told me as I smiled and shook my head,  
‘’He would recognize the backgrounds behind me and I want to surprise him’’ I told her as I started to stand up, ‘’plus im thinking about maybe telling him how I feel and I don’t really want to do that somewhere public and no mom im not just booking a hotel so I can have sex’’ I told her as she looked at me.  
‘’Alright, I trust you, just come visit again before you leave and bring Adam along with you, it would be nice to see him after hearing so much’’ Mom told me as she stood and hugged me again.  
‘’I know mom and I will’’ I grinned as I hugged her back before turning to hug Lisa.

.o0o.

Biting at my lower lip, I let my fingertips ghost over the keys as I pressed my username and password in to Skype and quickly hit enter, waiting for it too load, I couldn’t help but glance back at Danni who smiled at me before she was turning back to watch the film, my own eyes moving up towards the TV with a gentle sigh before a ding caught my attention and I turned back to the laptop.  
Scrolling through different contacts and closing the conversations I didn’t want to have, I breathed out and paused over Tommy’s name before scrolling past again before I quickly stopped and looked back up with a large grin.  
‘’Tommy’s online’’ I spoke out and turned to look at Danni who was grinning back at me.   
‘’Well what are you waiting for then, talk to him you dork’’ She told me as I laughed and turned back to the laptop and clicked on Tommy’s name.

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Tommy!!_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Hey gorgeous._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Where the hell have you been?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Im sorry…I got caught up with a load of school work I forgot I had and it had me swamped, I wish I had the time to get online to let you know but I was busy and it killed me not being able to talk to you, I’ve missed you ):_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _its okay, I forgive you :D and I’ve missed talking to you too_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Oh that’s good news then ;) so cam? I’ve missed seeing that smile of yours._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh give over Tommy, you’re the pretty one of us both._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _That may be but you’re still gorgeous Adam._

***Incoming call from DevilsChild***

***Call accepted by Addy1877***

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _You look tired baby_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I feel it and feel like I could sleep forever but wanted to come and talk to you first_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Aww how sweet, im glad you did, I’ve missed you_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _aww don’t need to pout Adam, you can’t do it as good as me_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _You’re such a dork Tommy_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Well I gotta be something in your life don’t I?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Danni says hi…dork_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _what…I only waved to her Adam._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _but you’re mine_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _aww, I’ll give you the biggest hug ever to make up for it. So tell me…how’s your weekend gone since Friday?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _you better Tommy-Joe! Well…lets see…after school Friday, Josh decided to try and get me back, said he missed me and that…well it started off with him saying that I looked happy because I was smiling as I headed back to my car, but that wasn’t my fault, it was totally yours for being on my mind but yeah, he wanted me back and I told him to get lost, which im pretty proud of myself for. Then me and Danni hanged out Friday night and watched a few films before I helped her and her mom out in the garden Saturday morning before spending the rest of the time cuddling and watching films again and then this morning we headed out to meet up with Brad, Cassidy and some other school friends which was a nightmare, apparently because im gay and the last store was clothing, I had to go help Brad find an outfit which lasted two hours…I was about ready to die._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Sounds amazing Adam. Im glad you told Josh where to go! He’s a jerk and shouldn’t be in your life at all; I just wish I could meet him and tell him to back off too, im glad you were happy. Oh im jealous…I want your cuddles, Danni is lucky to have them. Aww Addy, so did any cute guys catch your attention at the mall today? ;)_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Im sure you would tell him too Tommy. You can have my cuddles one day Tommy. Yeah right…I wasn’t even looking for any cute guys…but what about you Mr. Tommy-Joe, got anyone falling at your feet yet?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Nope! You know you’re the only guy for me Adam._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh my god Tommy shut up!_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _;) what can I say?_

‘’You know, that does sound like a pretty real answer to your question Adam’’ Turning away from the laptop screen where Tommy was still sat to look at Danni with a frown.   
‘’Stop it Danni, it’s just an answer he normally gives me when I ask’’ I shrugged out before she smiled softly.   
‘’You have another message’’ She told me with a nod towards the screen which I quickly looked back at, a smile forming over my lips quickly before I noticed a smile come up on Tommy’s own.

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _So what’s your plan for tomorrow?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _well we have three days off school before we go back the day before prom. So me and Danni are meeting up with Brad and Cassidy again for lunch, but im heading back home in the morning to spend a few hours with mom as I stayed at Danni’s this weekend. How about you baby?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Sounds like a good plan, have any ideas who you want to take to prom yet? And funny enough im meeting some friends for lunch too tomorrow_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Urgh, no): I probably won’t go._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Adam! You have to go to your prom, you only ever get one and you will regret not going._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I have no one to go with, I haven’t been asked and even Danni has a date for it._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Don’t frown Adam, leave it to me, I’ll find you a date in time._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _and how are you going to do that from New York?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _just trust me Adam, I promise you, tomorrow morning when you get home, there will be someone waiting there for you with something special for you. I promise you only the best._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _its kinder scary when you say things like that but it’s lucky I trust you baby_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I know but how can you distrust a pretty face ;)_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Dork!_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I know ^V^_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _You sure you don’t want to go and get some sleep? You still look tired baby_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I’ll be fine Addy, don’t you worry about me._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I always worry_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Im fine, but I am going to go shower quickly._

‘’So I take it you’ve changed your mind about prom now Tommy’s told you that’’ Danni laughed out and I turned to glare at her before I rolled my eyes and sat up, pulling the laptop on to my lap, I watched as Tommy moved around slightly before disappearing from view, resting my head against Danni’s shoulder, I couldn’t help but smile.   
‘’You really do love him don’t you’’ Danni whispered as she nudged the laptop to face her too as I nodded.   
‘’I do, more than anything’’ I sighed as she pressed a kiss to my forehead. ‘’he should be sleeping, but he’s being stubborn and not because he wants to talk to me.’’

.o0o.

Leaving the bathroom, I turned the light off and pulled a pair of sweat pants on along with a top before I was crawling back up on to the bed and pulling the laptop closer to see Adam leaning against Danni’s shoulder, his eyes closed and chest steady as I smiled softly.

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _He fell asleep about five/ ten minutes ago, I can wake him up if you want._

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _No, no it’s fine, let him asleep._

Smiling to myself again at the view and Danni’s words, I turned slightly to grab my phone before sitting back again and paused as I started to think over everything Adam had told me in our conversation.

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Do you really have a plan for Adam and prom?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I do…I know this sounds strange…but, can I call you? I want to talk but I don’t want it to be here where Adam might stumble across it._

**_Addy1877_** **:** Sure thing Tommy, give me about ten minutes before calling so I can shut the laptop down and head downstairs so I don’t wake Adam.

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Thanks._

***Call ended***

**_ Addy1877:  _ ** _Is now offline._

Copying the number down quickly, I shut my own laptop down and moved towards the desk which was in the hotel room before I walked back over to the bed and climbed in under the covers again and let a small sigh out. Finding Danni’s name and number, I checked the time to see that it’s been about five minutes before I hit call and moved it up to my ear.  
‘’Tommy, hey there’’ Grinning at Danni’s voice, I let a soft laugh out.   
‘’Hey Danni,’’ I spoke out, ‘’listen, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted you to know I lied to Adam tonight’’ I told her before I heard the intake of breath.   
‘’Why Tommy, he thinks the world of you and if you hurt him because-‘’  
‘’Danni, no…god no, it wasn’t to hurt him I promise, I lied when I said I was doing school work, but I was busy’’ I told her as she sighed.   
‘’Doing what Tommy’’  
‘’Driving’’  
‘’Driving? What do you mean?’’ She asked as I smiled softly.   
‘’I was driving Danni, I’ve been driving since Friday afternoon’’ I told her, ‘’im not in New York’’  
‘’Where are you?’’  
‘’California’’  
‘’What…why’’  
‘’Because I saw how upset Adam was and I wanted to make him feel better, I dropped everything and packed a few bags and got in my car and started driving on the spare of the moment.’’ I told her softly,   
‘’He’s going to love that, what can do to help?’’ She asked and I laughed softly.   
‘’First, text me when and where you are having lunch, I want to surprise Adam’’ I told her as she made an agreeing sound.   
‘’That I can do lovely, so now…I want to ask…prom, what was that all about?’’ Chuckling softly, I felt my cheeks warm up a little as I nodded to myself.   
‘’I have a friend…Sutan, he loves makeup and clothes and he will find something in Adam’s wardrobe for him to wear and make him look amazing for prom, he says he hasn’t got a date, but by the end of tomorrow, Adam will have a date to prom’’


	8. Chapter 8

‘’This better be death or im wringing your neck my pretty’’ Sutan grumbled out as I laughed.   
‘’But you love me and it involves clothes and makeup’’ I told him as the sounds of movement met my ears.   
‘’Im listening’’  
‘’I need you to go somewhere tomorrow morning, I’ll text you the address after the call but it’s for Adam’’ I told him.   
‘’Ooooo, im finally going to meet the lovely boy’’ Sutan teased as I laughed softly.   
‘’Yes but you’re not allowed to say anything.’’ I told him, ‘’but I want you to help him find something he can wear to his prom in a few days, I’ve finally gotten him to go and he’s going to have a surprise date’’  
‘’Oh honey, you’re not matching him up with someone are you’’ Sutan asked.  
‘’No…im taking him’’ I breathed out before there was a breath of silence from the other end.   
‘’What…how baby, New York and California is a long way off each other’’ He started to explain before I started laughing.   
‘’Im in California Sutan, I arrived a few hours ago. I would’ve come to say hello but I went to mom’s first and spent a couple of hours with her before I booked in to a hotel and talked with Adam and Danni who I got off the phone a few minutes ago and now im calling you for this favor’’ I told him before I breathed out.  
‘’Okay darling, hang up, text me the details and leave everything to me, your boy shall go to the ball with his prince charming.’’ Sutan laughed which I echoed before I was shaking my head and pulling the phone away from my ear as he hung up, texting him Adam’s address quickly, I laid my phone on the unit beside the bed before sliding down under the covers with a warm smile.

.o0o.

‘’Mom, im home’’ Calling out as I walked inside, I couldn’t help but grin to myself as I pushed the door closed and dropped my bag down.   
‘’In the kitchen love’’ She called back as I walked through the hall and inside, well you look happy’’ She spoke out as I looked up and grinned wider again before I blushed a little and rubbed at the back of my neck as footsteps echoed on the stairs and I moved further in.   
‘’I am’’ I told her as she smiled towards me. ‘’talked to Tommy last night’’ I beamed as she paused and laughed.   
‘’How is he? Did you find out why he’s been offline?’’ She asked as I nodded.   
‘’Was loaded down with school work he forgot he had and didn’t have time’’ I grinned as I leaned against the table and rested my chin in my hands.   
‘’And what else has gotten you smiling then honey?’’ She asked.   
‘’Im going to prom’’ I grinned out before there was another chuckle and I turned to see a taller guy stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips and I suddenly realized that I was in love with Tommy more than I thought if I didn’t think of the guy any more than just beautiful.  
‘’Ah, then that’s why Sutan is here’’ Mom spoke out with a smirk before I turned to look at her and back again.   
‘’Tommy sent you’’ I suddenly spoke out as Sutan laughed and smiled sweetly towards me.   
‘’That gorgeous boy did indeed honey, now, I’ve already looked through your clothing with your lovely momma’s permission and I have a few outfits which should knock everyone dead at the prom, everyone wont be able to take their eyes of you and your date’’ He grinned as I blushed slightly.  
‘’And who is my date?’’ I asked as I slowly stood and took the cup of tea mom handed me,   
‘’Ahh that would be telling now my beauty, but come we don’t have long to work magic on you before your lunch plans and mine’’ Sutan smiled out before he was turning on long legs and heading out the room again.

.o0o.

‘’So…how did it go?’’ I asked as I leaned across the table and stared at Sutan as he sipped on his drink, a smirk over his lips  
‘’Your boy is adorable’’ Sutan told me as I groaned, ignoring the looks of the family across from us, I reached over and grabbed Sutan’s free hand.  
‘’Please Sutan, tell me how it went with him…I need to know’’ I begged as he laughed brightly.   
‘’It went just fine darling, Adam is going to look amazing next to you I promise’’ He smiled as I grinned and sat back, my own hands dancing around with the straw in my drink before I turned to look out the window. ‘’kept asking me questions about you too’’ Sutan smirked as I turned back to look at him.   
‘’Like what?’’ I asked.   
‘’Just how we became friends and what you were like in person and if I had ever heard you play, oh and he even asked me your star sign and mine and not to mention Adam kept asking me who his date was’’ He chuckled softly, ‘’but don’t worry my pretty, I didn’t tell him anything to let him know that you are in California or who his date is’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’Good…now lets go shop to kill time’’ I told him before laying some money out under the plate as the waiter came towards us, sliding out of the booth, I waited for Sutan to grab his jacket before I headed out the diner with him.

.o0o.

‘’Holy shit look at that Camaro’’ Danni spoke out as she grabbed on to my hand and tugged me closer.   
‘’Danni it’s just a car, now can we hurry up, im hungry’’ I complained as Brad and Cassidy agreed.   
‘’Fine, fine but god I would do anything to ride in that beautiful thing’’ Danni moaned as I dragged her away and laughed softly. ‘’anyway…Tommy drives doesn’t he?’’ She asked as I glanced over.   
‘’Yeah…so’’ I asked  
‘’what kind of car does he drive?’’ She asked, ‘’because a car and tell a lot about a guy’’  
‘’I don’t know...I’ve never thought to ask Danni, a car is just a car to me’’ I shrugged which had the others laughing.   
‘’Fine’’ She mumbled as I grinned and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek, I returned her smile again as her hand slipped around my waist and I wrapped mine around her shoulders softly.

Getting to the café and finding an empty table in the sun, I couldn’t help but watch the ocean through the glass before I was turning back with a small smile to see Danni looking down at her phone and texting someone ‘’Who are you talking too?’’ I asked before her head snapped up.   
‘’No one important’’ She smiled before locking her phone and placed it on the table after sending another message off.   
‘’Okay then’’ I teased as she stuck her tongue out at me, looking up as a waiter got closer, I smiled softly as he took our orders and headed out again.  
‘’So I heard that you are coming to prom now’’ Brad spoke out as I turned towards him with a smile.   
‘’Yeah I am’’ I grinned happily as I looked back down again.   
‘’Who you going with’’ Cassidy asked as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’I have no idea, but Sutan said I wouldn’t be disappointed’’ I told them all before I got three raised looks back.   
‘’Who’s Sutan?’’ Danni asked as I grinned.   
‘’Tommy’s friend, the person Tommy said would be home waiting for me by the time I got home and he was’’ I told her with a grin as she smiled brightly.   
‘’So when are you going to tell Tommy how you feel about him?’’ Cassidy asked as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’I don’t know, I doubt he would even feel the same way about me’’   
‘’Bullshit Adam, I saw the way he looked back at you and the way he talks to you, he likes you honey’’ Danni told me as I rolled my eyes slightly and shook my head.

Lunch eating, I couldn’t help but lean back and let a soft breath out as I closed my eyes, the feeling of the sun warm against my skin as it flooded in through the windows and as I listened to people talk around me and the sound of the beach before I was opening them again and looking up.  
‘’Excuse me, if this chair in use?’’ Someone asked as I glanced towards the empty one at the end of the table before I started to shake my head.   
‘’Sorry it is’’ Danni spoke out quickly which had me looking up at her confused. ‘’what im expecting someone else’’ She told me once her eyes met mine and the person had walked off again.   
‘’Who’’ I asked before she shrugged.   
‘’Don’t worry about it’’ she told me which had me frowning slightly.

‘’Anyway, are you two going to the prom together?’’ I asked towards Brad and Cassidy as they returned with a set of coffees and placed them down on the tables as they smiled at each other and nodded.  
‘’Of course, we have everything sorted out too’’ Laughing softly, I ran my fingers through my hair before I leaned against the table and stirred my drink a little.

.o0o.

Pausing outside the café, I couldn’t help but take a deep breath as I thought about Adam being inside and only meters away from me for the first time in over two years, the thought of finally getting to see him in person had been running through my mind all morning and now the nerves was starting to build as I let my hand reach up and pull the door open before I stepped inside, the sounds of the café and laughter greeting me with the smell of fresh coffee before I was glancing around and finally settling my eyes on a group of people sat near the windows.  
Swallowing, I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck as I moved out the way quickly as the doors opened again and a older couple glanced at me, blushing softly, I dropped my eyes before I was looking back up again to see Danni glancing my way before I nodded towards the coffee counter and headed over towards it.

Standing in line, I let my fingers push my phone and car keys in to my front pocket before I was looking up again to see Danni saying something to the people she was with, Adam’s back towards me which had me swallowing slightly before she was walking across the café and towards me with a smile.  
‘’Tommy’’ She breathed out with a soft laugh before her arms was flying around my neck and pulling me in to a hug. ‘’hey good looking, a webcam does nothing for you’’ She whispered in to my ear which had me laughing softly.   
‘’Hey Danni, thanks so much for doing this’’ I told her as she pulled away and smiled.   
‘’It’s no problem, im just glad you came’’ She told me with a smile as we both stepped forward, ordering my drink, I nudged Danni to order hers before I paid for all three of them quickly and moved along to the end of the counter with her.  
Looking up and towards the table again, I couldn’t help but watch Adam as he sat up and moved a hand up to tug on the strands of his hair slightly which I knew he did as a habit, half the time not even noticing before it fell to twist the rings on his fingers. Smiling softly to myself, I turned back to see Danni watching me before I blushed slightly.   
‘’How is he?’’ I asked her softly as she smiled warmly at me.   
‘’A lot better now he got to talk to you last night, he was so worried when you never came online and kept thinking that something bad had happened to you’’ She told me as I swallowed slightly, I hated myself for the fact that I had made him worry so much before our drinks were called. Turning and collecting them, I paused slightly and glanced towards the café deck outside before I turned back to Danni.   
‘’Do you think you can get them to move to sit outside?’’ I asked her as she nodded slightly. ‘’there’s something I need to grab from my car quickly’’  
‘’Sure thing Tommy, and really its great to finally meet you in person, Adam is going to be over the moon that he’s finally going to get to hug you’‘She teased as I laughed softly and nodded.

.o0o.

‘’Come on boy’s, time to sit outside, this girl wants some sun rays on flesh’’ Danni grinned as she returned and put my coffee in front of me.   
‘’Do we really have too’’ Brad whined which got a glare in return.   
‘’Yes we do, now move it mister or there’s going to be no more shopping trips with me’’ She threatened before the other two was moving and heading outside as I laughed softly.   
‘’What’s going on Danni, really’’ I asked as we slowly followed them.   
‘’Nothing, I just want to sit outside now and plus, it will be easier for my friend to find us once he’s back’’ She told me as I raised an eyebrow but rolled my eyes.   
‘’Okay, okay no more questions’’ I told her as he laughed.

Playing around with my rings, I couldn’t help but sigh slightly which caught Danni’s attention as she looked up at me.   
‘’What’s wrong?’’ She asked before I shrugged slightly.   
‘’It’s nothing’’ I told her before she shot a pointed glare towards me, glancing over at Brad and Cassidy as they sat practically in each other’s laps, I turned back and sighed again.  
‘’I just miss Tommy, that’s all; I wish I never fell asleep last night and I kind of want to go back home so I can go online and wait for him’’ I admitted as she smiled softly and glanced down at her phone before back up again.  
‘’You will be fine baby, im sure Tommy is busy anyway, he did say he was meeting some of his friends for lunch too’’ Danni told me as I nodded slightly.   
‘’I guess you are right, he has his own life outside of me’’ I grumbled out to myself.  
Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket, I leant back slightly before pulling it out and looked down at the screen with a smile.   
‘’I take it that’s Tommy’’ Danni asked as I laughed softly and nodded.

 **Tommy** : _I miss you):_

 **Adam** : _Miss you too)’: wish you were here._

 **Tommy** : _Can I ask you a question?_

 **Adam** : _Sure_

‘’You okay?’’ Looking up at Danni, I nodded slightly as I swallowed again,  
‘’Tommy just wanted to ask me a question, that’s all’’ I told her as she smiled at me and I glanced back down at my phone again as it went off in my hand.

 **Tommy:** _Will you take my rose and go to the prom with me?_

 **Adam:** _That’s two questions and_ _what rose?_

‘’This rose’’ A voice spoke out from behind me as a red rose suddenly appeared in front of me. Feeling my heart crash against my chest, I met Danni’s look which was smirking before I was taking the flower from long fingertips and turning to see Tommy stood just behind me, the sun shining off his hair as I felt my heart beat even faster.  
‘’Tommy’’ I whispered out as his lips tilted up in to a smile.   
‘’So will you go to prom with me?’’ Tommy asked as I let a laugh out and covered my mouth slightly, my eyes falling down on to the rose and back up again  before I was standing and nodding.  
‘’Of course I will you dork’’ I told him before I found myself pulling him in to a tight hug, his own arms wrapping around me as I buried my face in to his neck as I breathed out. ‘’I can’t believe im really hugging you’’ I whispered out to him as he laughed softly. ‘’oh my god, you’re real’’   
‘’I know’’ Tommy whispered back to me, his voice rough slightly before I was pulling away to look at him, his brown eyes bright in the sunshine as I swallowed deeply and smiled at him which he returned.  
‘’How did…’’I started to ask before I turned and stared at Danni. ‘’you traitor…how long have you known?’’ I asked her as she busted in to laughter.   
‘’Since last night’’ Danni told me.   
‘’I rang her and explained everything’’ Tommy spoke out as I turned back to stare at him, one of my hands still resting over his shoulder as his hands rested on my sides, ‘’I never had any school work over the weekend Adam, I was too busy driving down from New York to see you to surprise you’’ He told me, the shy smile I had always loved seeing was slowly spreading across his lips along with a faint blush as I stared at him, ‘’I didn’t want you to be alone after that jack ass hurt you, but at the same time I didn’t think of how worried you would be about me not being online and I feel terrible for that.’’ He admitted as I felt my own blush heat my cheeks slightly.

.o0o.

I could still feel my heart thumping against my chest as Adam stared at me, the shock still clear in his eyes as he stood there before it slowly cleared and a smile spread out over his lips.  
‘’I can’t believe you actually drove all the way from New York just to be here’’ He whispered out as I nodded.   
‘’I would’ve flown and been here by Friday night but I didn’t have the money, so driving was cheaper for me’’ I told him as his hand shifted on my shoulder slightly, almost like he wanted to pull me in to another hug.

I still couldn’t believe it myself that Adam was touching me for real and that it was his warm body under my hands as I let my fingers squeeze softly which seemed to be enough again to pull me back in to a hug, curling my arms around him tightly, I rested my forehead against the side of his neck and breathed his scent in slightly as his arms tightened around me and I knew that I was hopelessly and totally in love with Adam, that I didn’t want to be with anyone else but him.  
‘’Oh my god, you are gorgeous’’ Someone spoke out as we pulled away.   
‘’Brad, shut up’’ Adam snapped out, a blush filling out over his cheeks as he spoke to his friend and I laughed softly before rubbing the back of my neck which I saw Adam grin at from the corner of my eye as I dropped my arm quickly.  
‘’What, just because I stated the truth about your boyfriend doesn’t mean you have to go and bite my head off Adam, just relax a little, I have Cassidy anyway’’ Brad spoke out as I glanced towards the other guy who was sat with them before back to Adam as he blushed again and moved to sit down, following his action’s, I slipped my jacket off my shoulders and down my arms before I was sliding in to the seat beside him before I caught the grin on Danni’s face which I raised an eyebrow at slightly before she was tapping against her phone.

 **Danni:** _Brad called you Adam’s boyfriend and neither of you have said anything about it, just blushing adorably May I add._

 **Tommy:** _Shut up!_

Glaring towards Danni as she laughed, I tucked my phone away and leaned back, my arm moving up against the back of the seat slightly before Adam glanced towards me with a small smile, his eyes alive with emotions which I returned before he was looking away. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket again, I glanced over at Danni to see her looking towards the café before I turned back again and pulled it out.

 **Adam:** _You never said anything to correct Brad._

** Tommy:   ** _Neither did you and im glad_

**Adam:**   _You are?_

 **Tommy:** _Of course I am. <3_

Pushing my phone away again as I noticed Adam do the same, I bit at the inside of my lip and dropped my arm down as a waiter appeared at the side of the table again, listening as the others ordered another set of drinks, I told the guy mine before he was walking away again and I was turning back.   
‘’So how was your lunch plans?’’ Danni asked me as I felt fingers slide over mine, glancing over at Adam to meet his eyes, I smiled softly before I was turning back to Danni again.   
‘’They were fine, I met up with Sutan actually, we caught up on a lot of things before we done a bit of shopping which he was glad for and to be honest, I’ve just missed California’’ I told her as I turned my hand over and let my fingers slide between Adam’s before I was curling mine around and giving his hand a soft squeeze.   
‘’I’ve got to ask you something Tommy…it’s an issue we seem to have with Danni’’ Brad spoke out as I chuckled softly and nodded.   
‘’Sure, go ahead’’ I told him as he smiled.   
‘’Does it matter what kind of car a guy drives or does it mean everything to do with what the guy is like?’’ He asked as I frowned and shrugged slightly.   
‘’I guess it doesn’t matter really, I mean a car is just a car, a mode of transport to get from A to B, so as long as it doesn’t break down, it’s a decent car in my eyes’’ I told them as he laughed and turned to look at Adam.   
‘’You’ve talked about cars before haven’t you for you both to have the same answer near enough’’ He teased as Adam laughed softly and nodded.

Watching as the others talked together, I pulled my cup back up to my lips and took a sip before placing it down again when I felt Adam squeeze my hand softly. Looking up and over to him, I smiled softly as I let my thumb stroke over the back of his hand.   
‘’Thank you’’ He whispered as I smiled softly.   
‘’What for’’ I asked.   
‘’For coming all the way down here just to make sure im okay’’ He whispered back as I nodded gently.   
‘’I wanted to see you anyway and it gave me more of a reason to randomly turn up’’ I whispered back which had him grinning softly and leaning in to my side more as his other hand went to the rose.

Sitting together for a while longer, I looked up as a phone rang and turned to see Adam pull his out,   
‘’Sorry, it’s my mom’’ He spoke out before I was standing and moving out the way for him to get past before I was sitting down again, my eyes watching Adam as he walked away before I turned back to see three sets watching me.   
‘’What’’ I asked as Danni smiled and shook her head before Brad and Cassidy shared a look,   
‘’what does Adam really mean to you?’’ Cassidy asked as I looked over at him and then back towards Adam who was stood near the railings away from us before his eyes met mine with a smile which I returned before I was looking back towards Cassidy.  
‘’I love him’’ I told them simply which had Brad choking on his drink slightly and Danni looking up with a smirk.   
‘’I knew it’’ She grinned as I looked at her and back again.   
‘’You love him’’ Brad asked as I nodded.   
‘’I do, I realized it when he first mentioned about Josh, to be fair, I felt jealous any time he mentioned about another boy who wasn’t me’’ I shrugged out as I glanced towards Adam again to see him smiling down at his shoes as he spoke to his mom. ‘’I just didn’t realize how much I was I love with him until I was packing a couple of bags and driving across America just to be with him when he got hurt’’ I told them as I turned back again.  
‘’You are just…’’Brad trailed off.   
‘’Perfect is the word he’s looking for’’ Cassidy finished off as I blushed softly and looked up as footsteps came closer.   
‘’Sorry…mom wants me home for dinner’’ Adam spoke out, a faint blush on his cheeks, ‘’and she wants you to come too Tommy’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’Sounds good to me, I can’t wait to see your mom again’’ I grinned as Adam laughed softly.   
‘’Wait…again?’’ Danni asked.   
‘’Remember when I went to get my text books and left my laptop downstairs, mom got ahold of Tommy and plotted against  me and my science test and got Tommy’s dorm address and sent him and his roommates some of her cookies’’ Adam spoke out as I laughed softly and nodded.  
‘’Damn right, they are amazing cookies’’ I grinned which had the table laughing before I was standing and grabbing my jacket.

Watching as the others started to head out ahead of us, I glanced over at Adam to see him staring down at the rose before he slowly looked up, his blue eyes meeting mine before he smiled softly.  
‘’You okay?’’ I asked as he nodded.   
‘’Just perfect’’ He grinned before I held my hand out slightly, feeling his fingers slide back between mine again, I smiled back to him and turned to start heading back towards the others.

.o0o.

‘’So where are you parked?’’ Danni asked Brad who nodded up the street.   
‘’Further up slightly, up near the other diner’’ He spoke out as I glanced over at Tommy to see him smiling to himself before his eyes was meeting mine, a blush forming over his cheeks which I grinned at and turned to look up at the others.  
‘’What about you Tommy?’’ Danni asked as Tommy’s hand slipped in his pocket.   
‘’Oh two streets over actually, I couldn’t find a spot closer’’ He spoke out as he pulled his hand out, key’s in hand before he turned and glanced towards me. ‘’you going to be okay here while I go get the car’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’I’ll be fine, im sure they’’ I spoke out, eyes pointedly towards the other three, ‘’wont leave until they see your car anyway’’ I spoke out as Tommy chuckled and nodded softly.   
‘’Alright, I’ll be real quick’’ Tommy told me before he was pressing a kiss against my cheek and heading off across the street quickly as I stared after him in shock.   
‘’See I told you’’ Danni spoke out as I quickly blushed and turned to see her staring at me,   
‘’I know…I think we are kind of together now’’ I spoke out as a large smile spread out over her lips and she opened her arms, walking in to them, I returned her hug as I laughed softly. ‘’oh my god Danni, he’s perfect’’ I whispered out as she laughed and squeezed me tightly.   
‘’Im jealous’’ She whispered back in to my ear as I laughed again, ‘’really Adam I am, he is gorgeous and just perfect and I can’t believe you were both stupid to wait nearly three years before finally meeting up and actually doing something about your feelings’’  
‘’We still have to talk though’’ I whispered back to her as I stood in her arms, ‘’I mean, about everything and how things would work out’’ I shrugged as she laughed softly and pressed a kiss to my cheek.  
‘’Any boy who gives you a rose and asks you to prom like that is golden in my books’’ She laughed, ‘’never let him go Adam’’  
‘’Im not planning on doing that.’’ I told her back.

‘’Adam’’ Hearing josh’s voice, I pulled away from Danni quickly and turned to see him walking towards us before Danni’s hand slipped in to mine.   
‘’What do you want’’ I asked as I breathed out slightly and watched as Josh’s eyes moved over me slowly before they landed on the rose which I still had in my hand.  
‘’Who gave you that?’’ He asked.   
‘’It’s none of your god damn business’’ Brad snapped out as I glanced over at him.   
‘’He’s right Josh, just get lost please, im not interested and im with someone else now, you’re a jerk who hurt me and I don’t want you I my life’’ I told him as a car pulled up behind us. ‘’So just get lost’’  
‘’Look, I just want to talk Adam, im pretty sure whoever you are with wont stick with you for long’’ Josh laughed out before there was a slam of a car door and footsteps.   
‘’I don’t care, just get lost Josh’’ I told him as Danni squeezed my hand.   
‘’Or what Adam’’ Josh spoke out, ‘’all im doing is trying to talk to you.’’  
‘’He told you to get lost’’ Hearing Tommy’s voice, I let Danni’s hand go and turned to see him walking closer, his face hiding any emotions before I grabbed on to his wrist as he went to step closer.  
‘’Just forget him Tommy…please’’ I whispered out to him, ‘’he isn’t worth your time’’ I told him as chocolate brown eyes turned to look at me and then back at Josh.  
‘’He’s still a jack ass to think you would cheat’’ Tommy spoke out, for the first time again, I noticed that Tommy wasn’t wearing his leather jacket as I let my hand slide up his tattooed arm and rest against his elbow before he turned. ‘’you ready to go, don’t want to be late for your mom’s dinner’’ He asked as I nodded and glanced back to see Josh glaring towards Tommy before he was turning and walking away.   
‘’Oh wow, you really do not like him do you’’ Danni spoke out as Tommy watched him walk away before turning to look towards her as he shook his head.  
‘’Why would I like anyone who hurt Adam’’ he asked as I bit at the inside of my lip, my heart jumping at Tommy’s words before He was relaxing, his hand moving up to meet mine before I let my fingers curl around his tightly again.

‘’I’m going to go wait in the car for you’’ Tommy told me as I nodded, ‘’it was nice meeting you all, hopefully I will see you soon’’ Tommy told the others before he was giving Danni a quick hug. Watching as he stepped down past Danni’s car, I watched as Tommy paused as another car drove past before he was heading across to the same Camaro we had seen before.   
‘’Holy shit, your boyfriend has the car Danni drooled all over’’ Brad laugh as Danni slapped at my arm.   
‘’Adam…Adam…can I steal Tommy from you’’ Danni asked as I laughed and pulled her in to a hug.   
‘’No you can’t have him, he’s mine’’ I told her before pressing a kiss to her cheek and let her go again before I turned to Brad and Cassidy and quickly hugged them goodbye. ‘’I’ll call you tomorrow or something’’ I spoke out as Brad huffed.   
‘’Like hell, I don’t expect to hear anything from you until Tommy goes back to school…well apart from prom’’ He spoke out which had me laughing as I jogged across the street quickly and around to the passenger’s side of the car where I pulled the door open and slipped inside.   
‘’Danni’s jealous of your car’’ I told Tommy as he smiled towards me, the soft laugh escaping had me grinning as I pulled the door closed and reached for the seat belt.   
‘’I’m jealous that she gets you all the time’’ Tommy told me as I stared up at him, watching as my favorite smile started to spread out over his lips, I couldn’t help but smile back at him widely.  
‘’I still can’t believe you’re here in front of me in person’’ I whispered out as he laughed softly and reached over to start the car up again before his hand was moving to mine and linking together as he pulled away and started driving.  
‘’Well you have two weeks to believe’’ Tommy told me as he glanced over with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling up outside the house, I glanced up at it before back over to Tommy as he shut the engine off and turned to look at me, his lips pulling up in to a smile which I couldn’t help but return as I breathed out.  
‘’You ready to meet my mom again’’ I asked as he laughed softly and nodded.   
‘’She’s lovely Adam, you have nothing to be worried about, we will get along fine’’ Tommy told me as I nodded.   
‘’Im worried about how she’ going to act more than anything’’ I chuckled before undoing my seatbelt and started to climb out as Tommy done the same thing and locked the car up again.   
‘’Just relax Adam, it will be fine’’ Tommy told me across the top of the car before he was walking around, his fingers slipping through mine again as I smiled and nodded.   
‘’Im just going to ay sorry now if Neil is a jerk towards you’’ I told Tommy as we headed across the garden and towards the front door as Tommy smiled and nodded, his thumb brushing over my hand before I let go quickly to open the door. ‘’mom’’ I called out before there was a sound of something being dropped before footsteps was moving out of the kitchen.   
‘’Move, move Adam, let me see the boy’’ Mom called out before pushing me away to get to Tommy as I blushed. ‘’oh my, hello darling, it’s great to finally see you again’’ Mom laughed before pulling Tommy in to a hug which had him laughing as he returned it.   
‘’And you Mrs. Lambert’’ Tommy told her before she huffed and pushed him away to arms length.   
‘’It’s Leila to you darling.’’ She grinned before grabbing his hand and pulling him back through to the kitchen as I shook my head and closed the front door.  
‘’Oh don’t mind me mom, im okay, I had a fantastic day,  lunch turned out to be amazing because Tommy turned up…but you already know that because im still in the hallway’’ I muttered out as I kicked my shoes off and headed through to the kitchen. Glancing towards her talking to Tommy, I rolled my eyes slightly and sent a quick smile towards Tommy as he glanced over and returned before I turned away and searched the cupboards for a glass big enough to hold the rose.

‘’Oh how was lunch Adam?’’ Mom asked once I had filled the pot I had found with water and placed it on the counter,   
‘’Oh you finally notice me’’ I teased as I turned around to see her rolling her eyes towards me before I laughed softly and walked over to hug her. ‘’it was amazing’’ I told her before I pulled away and smiled at Tommy again before I was looking back at mom who was staring over my shoulder at the rose, ‘’Tommy gave it to me when he asked me to prom’’ I grinned at her before shifting closer to Tommy again as she turned to stare at us with a large smile.   
‘’Oh babies’’ She cried before we were both being pulled in to a hug of hers. ‘’no shoo, go talk and whatever while I get dinner finished up’’ She told us as she pushed us away again and towards the door.   
‘’You sure you wouldn’t like any help Leila?’’ Tommy asked as she smiled and shook her head.   
‘’Another day maybe Tommy, you and Adam go enjoy yourselves’’ She smirked out towards me which I blushed slightly before I was grabbing Tommy’s hand and pulling him out the kitchen again.

‘’Sorry’’ I mumbled once we were in my bedroom and I had the door closed, turning, I glanced over to see Tommy looking around my room slowly before he was moving towards my bookcase with a smile on his face.  
‘’It’s fine Adam’’ He told me as I bit at my lip and watched as he ran his fingertips along the books before pausing on one and pulling it out, his fingertips opening the cover with a smile before he glanced over. ‘’you still have the note I put inside’’ He grinned as I blushed and nodded.   
‘’Of course I do’’ I told him as I walked over and stood behind him, my arms wrapping around his waist as I rested my head on his shoulder. ‘’I would never get rid of it because its from you’’ I told him quietly as he glanced at me with a soft smile before he was closing the book again and placing it back before turning in my arms, his own wrapping around my waist as I breathed out softly.  
‘’How are you really?’’ Tommy asked me softly as I looked at him and smiled softly.   
‘’I feel amazing now I know that nothing has happened to you, I was so scared that you had had an accident of something and that was why you weren’t online’’ I admitted quietly as I rested my forehead against his.  
‘’I’m sorry’’ Tommy whispered as he brought a hand up to run along my jaw, ‘’I didn’t think about how you would feel when I packed and left, I tried to get wifi when I stopped every so often but I couldn’t connect and I was stupid enough not to think about my phone to text you’’  
‘’I nearly called you’’ I whispered, ‘’I nearly broke our agreement and called you’’  
‘’I wouldn’t of minded Adam’’ Tommy whispered back with a soft smile as I stared back in to his brown eyes. I knew that I wanted to kiss him, yet I knew that it would be wrong to do at the moment as I smiled at him and pulled away again, his hands dropping away from my jaw to slide down my chest before landing on my hips as he squeezed softly.  
‘’Want to watch a movie while we wait for dinner?’’ I asked as Tommy nodded with a smile.   
‘’Sounds good, I think we are overdue for a movie night together’’ He teased as I laughed and pushed him playfully towards my TV and films as I turned and headed towards my bed.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself curled up next to Tommy on my bed, my hand in his before I was glancing over to see him already staring at me, his cheeks turning red quickly as he looked back towards the TV and I grinned softly before squeezing his hand.  
‘’Dork’’ I whispered playfully as he looked back at me and grinned.   
‘’I know, but you’re still here’’ He teased back as I laughed softly and turned my cheek against his shoulder as I smiled brightly.   
‘’I feel like im going to wake up any moment and that all this has been a dream’’ I whispered out as Tommy’s thumb stroked over my hand softly.   
‘’If it makes you feel any better, I still feel nervous as hell’’ He admitted before I was looking up at him to see the blush on his face again, ‘’I mean, I know we’ve known each other in a long time but this is first time being in person and I can’t help but feel like I not good enough or something stupid like that’’ Tommy told me as I sat up slightly more.   
‘’You are good enough Tommy you shouldn’t feel that way about yourself’’ I told him as he smiled softly and nodded, eyes flickering back to the TV before back to me again.  
‘’I know’’ Tommy smiled, ‘’so change of subject…what did Sutan find for you to wear to Prom?’’ He asked as I grinned brightly and stuck my tongue out at him.   
‘’Not allowed to show you’’ I told him as he pouted slightly and I felt my heart jump, ‘’promised him that no one is allowed to see apart from mom until prom’’  
‘’Fuck’’ Tommy laughed before he was curling towards me and burying his face in to my shoulder, ‘’I just know its something which is going…’’ Hearing Tommy trail off, I bit my lip and ran my hand up his back slowly.   
‘’Is going to what’’ I asked as he shook his head.   
‘’No, no…forget I said anything’’ Tommy laughed as he pulled away red faced.

 

 ‘’Mom says…whoa dudes does mom know your together up here like that?’’ Glancing up from where I was curled up with Tommy, I rolled my eyes slightly to see Neil stood in the door way as Tommy chuckled and slowly untangled himself from my arms and legs form where we had moved together to watch the movie.  
‘’What do you even want Neil?’’ I asked frustrated slightly that he came in.   
‘’Mom wanted me to tell you that Dinner is ready’’ he told us before he was walking away again and I was groaning.   
‘’God, I wish Neil was at dad’s so much right now’’ I muttered as Tommy chuckled softly and reached over to squeeze my hand.   
‘’Come on, im sure he wont be that bad’’ Tommy told me as I glanced up at him with a disapproving looking.

.o0o.

‘’So you wasted all that fuel just to drive down to see my dumb brother?’’ Neil asked after Tommy finished explaining everything which had happened and how he deiced to drive down to see me before Neil yelped as I kicked him under the table. ‘’Mom Adam just kicked me’’  
‘’Adam’’ Mom sighed.   
‘’But mom’’ I groaned as she smiled and shook her head, ‘’he started it’’ I mumbled before I glanced over at Tommy as I felt his hand slide on to my thigh and squeeze it softly.  
‘’IT’s okay really’’ He smiled as I smiled back and turned back to see Neil throwing a disgusted look towards me. ‘’and I don’t see it as wasting fuel, I see it as a trip which was long overdue;’’ Tommy told him which had Neil groaning again as he shook his head and went back to his dinner.   
‘’I thought it was very sweet of you Tommy’’ Mom told him as I rolled my eyes slightly. ‘’not many people would do that for someone’’ Mom spoke out sweetly as I rolled my eyes and let my hand drop back down on to the table as I picked my drink up again, breathing out slightly as I felt Tommy’s hand squeeze my thigh again before sliding a little more, I bit the inside of my lip before I swallowed down a large mouthful of my drink before sitting it down again before I glanced over at Tommy to see him eating.   
‘’Dinner is great mom, thanks’’ I told her as she smiled towards me.   
‘’You’re welcome lovely’’ She grinned at me before I laughed softly and carried on eating.

‘’Hey, let me help’’ Tommy spoke out a few minutes later once we were all finished and I started cleaning the plates away from the table as mom and Neil headed in to the lounge.  
‘’You are a tease Tommy-Joe’’ I told him as he winked towards me.   
‘’No idea what you are talking about’’ Tommy told me as we headed over to the sink. ‘’im going to head off once we’re finished up here, going to pop in to see my mom and sister’’ Tommy told me as I smiled and nodded.  
‘’That’s fine, sad that you’re leaving so soon and I can’t cuddle with you more but you will come around tomorrow right?’’ I asked as he laughed softly and nodded as he placed the dishes in the sink and started the water.   
‘’Of course, if you want me too’’ Tommy told me as I paused and looked at him like he had grown another head or something, ‘’what’’  
‘’Are you really that much of a dork?’’ I asked before laughing as I dipped my fingers in to the running water and flicked it at him before he laughed and done it back.

Soon enough we were both throwing water at each other before a clearing of a voice had us stopping and turning to look towards the doorway to see mom stood there with a amused expression.  
‘’How long have you been stood there?’’ I asked as mom laughed.   
‘’Long enough’’ She tutted before looking around the kitchen, ‘’can’t leave boys alone for any amount of time around water.’’   
‘’Sorry Leila’’ Tommy laughed out as she rolled her eyes and headed over to the cupboard where she pulled a box out and set it down.   
‘’It’s fine darling, and this is for you’’ She winked before heading out again and left Tommy looking confused before he turned to look at me and I shrugged slightly.   
Grinning to myself as I moved back to the sink and started to wash the dishes as Tommy moved towards the box, I couldn’t help but glance over and let my eyes run over his body before I snapped back again.  
‘’Yes, Adam I think I love your mom’’ Tommy spoke out and laughed as I glanced over to see him holding up a cookie, shaking my head slightly as he broke one in half and placed one half back inside before walking towards me as he bit in to the other before holding it out it out towards me, blushing slightly as I took a bite, I smiled back at Tommy as he finished it off and placed his hand on my waist as he leant around to grab the wash cloth and started to dry the dishes I had already washed.

Finishing up, I sighed slightly as I let the water wash away down the drain before I felt the dish cloth hit the side of my head as I turned to look at Tommy who was smirking at me.  
‘’I’ll be back again tomorrow Addy, don’t be sad’’ Tommy grinned as he moved closer and grabbed the cloth from me again and wiped the counter down.   
‘’I know, I know’’ I sighed before I turned and leaned against the counter as he smiled warmly before he stepped closer and slipped his hand in to mine before cocking his head.  
‘’Come on, the sooner I go, the sooner I see my mom and Lisa and the sooner I get to the hotel and then the sooner I can sleep and the night goes past and the sooner I can be back here with you again’’ Tommy told me as I laughed softly and grabbed the box of cookies and held them out to him.   
‘’You’re such a dork’’ I told him as he laughed and shrugged a little.   
‘’Yeah but you still love me’’ Tommy winked out before we started to head back through the hallway and towards the lounge as I bit at my lip slightly, I wanted to tell him the truth, that I did want to love him but I knew it was too soon to say something like that as he paused in the doorway of the lounge before leaning in and smiled. ‘’Hey Leila, thanks for dinner but im heading off now’’ He spoke out, his hand still in mine as he ran his thumb over my palm.   
‘’Oh are you sure sweetheart, you are welcome to stay longer if you wanted too’’ Mom spoke out as Tommy chuckled softly.   
‘’I would but im going to head off and see my mom and sister’’ Tommy told her as she stood and walked over, glancing down at our hands as he hugged mom, I smiled to myself before I glanced back up to see her smirking at me before glancing down at our hands as I blushed slightly.  
‘’Mom’’ I whined out slightly. ‘’Let Tommy go before it gets any later and he hasn’t got a lot of time with his own mom’’ I told her as she laughed and pulled away from Tommy before placing a kiss against his cheek.  
‘’Fine, fine honey,’’ She told me, ‘’Make sure you come back for lunch tomorrow Tommy’’ Mom told him as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Of course’’ Tommy smiled before he was pulling away, his hand squeezing mine tightly as he waved bye to Neil briefly before we were turning back towards the door again.

‘’Hey, are you okay?’’ Tommy asked as I pulled the door closed slightly behind me and turned to look at him with a soft smile.   
‘’Yeah im fine, sorry still trying to get over that this is all real, I still swear that im going to wake up at any moment’’ I told him as he smiled softly and stepped closer to me. Feeling his hand move up to touch against the side of my neck, I glanced down slightly before back up at him as Tommy smiled at me and leant forward, letting my eyes slide shut as our lips closed together, I let my hands grip Tommy’s waist half in shock and half in joy that it was Tommy who kissed me first as I moved my lips back against his before he slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.   
‘’Real enough’’ He whispered as I let my eyes open before I smiled at him.   
‘’Not sure, might just have to double check that I am awake’’ I whispered out as he laughed softly before pressing his lips back against mine again as I let one of my hands move up to the side of his neck as I kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip slowly, I couldn’t help but smile as I heard the slight hitch of Tommy’s breath before he slowly pulled away with a smile. ‘’I think I believe im awake now’’ I whispered as he chuckled softly as Tommy smirked at me.   
‘’That’s a shame’’ he whispered.   
‘’Why’s that?’’ I asked.   
‘’Means I can’t kiss you to help you believe’’ Tommy whispered, his cheeks coloring slightly as he grinned and I bit at my lip.   
‘’You can kiss me any time you want’’ I told him quietly, ‘’I always hoped that you had never found someone to like despite dating myself’’ I whispered as he smiled.   
‘’Like I’ve always said, you’re the only guy for me Adam’’ Tommy whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Getting back to the hotel that night, I let the box of cookies drop down on to the bed before I was moving over to the bathroom where I had dropped my lounge pants and sleep top, changed and crawled back in to bed, I grabbed both the cookies and my laptop again before I was powering it up and tucking in to the box for the other half of broken cookie I had shared with Adam.  
Sitting back against the head board, I let a soft breath out before I was reaching up and touching my fingertips against my lips with a smile; I had actually kissed Adam first, biting at my lip as I signed in to Skype, I could help but laugh as Adam’s chat box came up flashing straight away.

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Couldn’t wait until tomorrow? (;_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Of course not, <3_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Truth be told, I’ve only just gotten back to the hotel, changed and crawled in to bed with your moms cookies and my laptop….wow that sounds like the start of a bad porno_

***Incoming call from Addy1877***

***Call accepted by DevilsChild***

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Only you would think that baby, watched many porno’s lately? (;_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _who needs porn when I have you?_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Oh my god! TOMMY_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What can I say...?_

_Grinning slightly at Adam’s flushed face, I bit at my lip slightly as I watched him before I was twisting and reaching over to the bedside unit to grab the box of cookies again before I was sitting back to see Adam picking a drink up before his eyes moved back to the screen and I smirked slightly which sent a new blush running up the side of his necks and cheeks._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _I hate you_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _No you don’t_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _yup, I really do_

Laughing as Adam’s hand came up to cover the webcam on his laptop, I shook my head and took a bite of the cookie with a sigh, I had really enjoyed the taste of them and I still couldn’t believe that his mom had cooked a batch up just for me when she found out that I was here.

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _hey there…I was starting to think you really did hate me._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _ha like hell, you were probably too busy with your cookies to notice I was gone (;_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _D: Im ashamed…you really think I would drive all the way to California to spend time with you then just to go off and have an affair with a box of cookies._

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Dork_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _What can I say (;_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Well you could say that you love me and that the cookies mean nothing in this relationship and that they could never become between us and that im the only thing on your mind all the time when you’re at school and in class and out with Isaac and all your college friends drinking and having fun because im still too young to drink):_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I love you! The cookies would never come between us. You are ALWAYS on my mind in class, at home anywhere I am. Half the time I get distracted while in class because im thinking of you when I should be doing work, Isaac has to often nudge me to get my attention back before he grins at me stupidly and asks me when im going to man up enough to tell you how I feel about you._

Watching as Adam grinned at the laptop before he was looking away and saying something to someone with a smile, I watched as he turned back, his eyes dropping down to my message as he started to read it, his smile falling slightly before another slowly started to turn at the edges of his lips as I felt my own cheeks warm up with my confession, I knew it was the truth and I knew that Isaac would finally be happy that I had finally told Adam that I loved him.  
Biting at my lower lip as he started to type before pausing again, I could feel my heart beat against my chest as he brought his hands up and stared at the conversation box before they were dropping again to type.

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _You really mean that don’t you?_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _I do_

Watching Adam as a small blush his cheeks again as his eyes came up to the camera with a shy smile which I returned before his eyes was dropping back down to the laptop again.

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _Then I love you too Tommy-Joe_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _Good, (: I hopped you would, I mean I did plan everything for prom for you and I did drive across America for you (;_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _You would’ve done that anyway_

**_ DevilsChild _ ** **_:_ ** _That’s true_

**_ Addy1877 _ ** **:** _(:_

Moving the laptop slightly, I placed it on the other side of the bed before I was climbing out again and moved towards the windows of the hotel room, opening one up, I glanced out of it and over the view before I was turning back and climbing back in to bed again and tugged the covers over me as I grabbed my phone, glancing up at the screen to see Adam moving around to lay in bed as well, I smiled before I was looking down and going through my contacts until I reached Adam’s number. Pressing call, I raised it up to my ear and settled back against my pillows as I looked up to see Adam looking over at his unit with a frown before he was picking his phone up, his eyes glancing from it to the screen and back again with a smile.

‘’I’m tired’’ I told him quietly as he looked up at the screen with a grin,   
‘’Then go to sleep’’ Adam spoke out, his voice warm as I smiled back at him softly.   
‘’Don’t want too’’   
‘’Why not’’ Biting at my lip slightly, I shifted in bed and pulled the covers closer as I yawned slightly and quickly covered my mouth as Adam chuckled softly.  
‘’Wanted to hear your voice again’’ I admitted truthfully as Adam blushed, ‘’I feel stupid for making us wait so long to hear each other’s voices’’ I told him  
‘’It was a joint decision baby’’ Adam whispered back softly as I glanced back up at the laptop to see him watching the screen.   
‘’I know’’ I sighed as he smiled. ‘’so what do you have planned for tomorrow then?’’ I asked as his smile grew with a soft blush.   
‘’Well mom is still wanting you to come for lunch, so you can either come earlier than that or turn up at 12’’ Adam told me softly as I nodded slightly. ‘’then afterwards, I guess we can do whatever we want too, I mean I only have tomorrow and the next day free before I have to go back to school’’ He sighed as I smiled softly.  
‘’And then you have prom later that night, I can always come pick you up when the day’s finished and bring you home’’ I told him as his lips twitched in to a grin.  
‘’People’s going to stare at you and your car, but mainly you, you’re gorgeous’’ Adam told me as I laughed softly.   
‘’Have you seen yourself Adam? If anything, you should be having people fall at your feet everywhere you go, male and female’’ I told him as he blushed.   
‘’Well you haven’t met the people I go school with; most of them just think im the nerdy kid who likes to dress up’’ Adam shrugged out, frowning slightly; I could see how it affected him like other times we had talked about his school life.   
‘’But the nerdy kids don’t get the boyfriends with Camaro’s’’ I teased which brought a smile and a blush to his cheeks again. Smiling back at him, I grinned as he laughed happily, a hand moving over his mouth before he turned and looked over as the sound of a door opened and Adam blushed again and moved his hand over the phone and spoke to whoever had walked in.   
‘’Sorry’’ Adam spoke as he turned back, ‘’mom wondered what I was laughing at’’  
‘’It’s fine’’ I told him with a smile. ‘’so I was thinking if it was okay, maybe to come over a littler earlier than 12’’ I asked as Adam nodded.  
‘’That’s fine’’ He smiled before pausing as he thought, ‘’you should invite Sutan too if you wanted, I mean he was really nice when we met but I forgot to get his number to get in contact again’’ Adam told me as I nodded and smiled.   
‘’I’ll ask him’’ I told him softly.

Talking about different things for a while, I let another yawn out before I was snuggling further down in to the bed covers as Adam laughed brightly on the other end, a smile on his face as I looked up at the Skype conversation again, our cameras still on as he smiled.  
‘’You should go to sleep baby, it’s late and you’re tired’’ Adam told me as I shook my head.   
‘’I don’t want too, want to stay up talking to you’’   
‘’But it’s the second night back in California, you still need to get used to being back on this time zone Tommy-Joe’’ Adam spoke out.   
‘’I don’t care’’ I grinned out at him as he smiled and shook his head. Letting the silence fall between us slightly, I blinked my eyes open slightly as I let them drop down to the time in the corner of my laptop to see it a little past 12:30.   
‘’Go to sleep baby’’ Adam whispered softly as I looked up at him, ‘’I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow’’ He told me as I smiled softly and nodded a little, I knew he was right but part of me still didn’t want to go.  
‘’If I fall asleep on you, I’ll fall asleep on you’’ I told him as he smiled and curled up in his own bed slightly. ‘’until them im not hanging up or ending Skype’’  
‘’you’re stubborn baby’’ Adam whispered as I grinned tiredly.   
‘’I know, I get it from my dad’’ I whispered as his smiled turned tender and nodded softly.

.o0o.

Watching Tommy’s eyes slide close, I couldn’t help but smile at everything which had happened since he had turned up, the feeling of his lips against mine still made me smile as Tommy blinked his eyes opened again and shifted slightly, his covers being pushed away before he settled again.  
‘’Forgot how hot Cali gets’’ Tommy mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep as I chuckled softly.   
‘’You’ve been I New York for too long baby, you’ll get used to it again’’ I whispered softly as he hummed out a response instead of words. Letting silence fall as I watched Tommy on the screen, I smiled softly before I was letting a yaw of my own out, ‘’goodnight Tommy-Joe’’ I whispered out to him.

Ending the call, I placed my phone back on my unit before I turned back to the laptop and settled down again as I watched Tommy sleep before my own eyes slowly slipped shut, heavy with sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler, not really a lot in it. sorry guys

Waking up to our phone call ended, I smiled softly and glanced at my laptop to see the screensaver on, tapping the mouse pad, I watched it come up to see the Skype call ended too and Adam off line before I was logging out and climbing of bed.  
Showering and changing in to a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt, I grabbed my phone and wallet along with my keys before I was heading out the hotel and in to the parking lot where I climbed in t the car and pulled out.

Arriving at Adam’s place soon after, I pulled up outside and sat in the car for a few minutes, just watching the house with a smile as I thought about how Adam had acted when I had first surprised him with the rose, the way his eyes seemed to light up and the way he seemed to not want to let me go when we first hug but I couldn’t blame him, I hadn’t wanted to let him go either.  
Climbing out the car finally, I locked it up and pushed my sunglasses up on to the top of my head again as I headed up the path and knocked against the door where laughter echoed out from the house, hearing footsteps move towards the door quickly, I laughed softly to myself before it was being yanked open and I smiled towards Danni.  
‘’Adam your boyfriends here’’ She yelled out before she was grabbing my hand and pulling me inside as I laughed brightly and heard another set of footsteps crash down the stairs which had me turning to see Adam appearing with a large smile.  
‘’Hey’’ He breathed out.  
‘’Hey…im not interrupting anything am I?’’ I asked as Danni laughed and let my hand go as she headed off in to the kitchen, turning back as Adam’s footsteps came closer, I smiled at him and let my arms slide around his waist before I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw.  
‘’No, it’s just me and Danni at the moment, mom’s gone shopping’’ He told me with a smile as I nodded. ‘’she was trying to get information out of me about yesterday after we left’’ He whispered which had me grinning.  
‘’And did she?’’ I asked with a teasing smirk as Adam blushed lightly.  
‘’Not from me but Neil told her that we kissed, he looked out the window that little snitch’’ He grumbled as I grinned.  
‘’That’s what brothers are for’’ I grinned as Adam nodded and leaned down, kissing him back softly, I let my hands slide around on to his waist before I pulled away slowly with a smile. ‘’still thinking that you’re dreaming’’ I asked as he laughed softly.  
‘’Nope, I know for sure im not’’ He grinned at me as I laughed softly.  
‘That’s good then because mom wants you for dinner tonight’’ I teased as Adam nodded.

.o0o.

Grabbing Tommy’s hand, I lead him through to the kitchen again before Danni glanced up with a smirk which had me blushing softly before shaking my head as I pulled Tommy on through to the back yard.  
‘’So I never did ask you yesterday Tommy, how was your drive?’’ Danni asked as she walked out behind us with a tray of drinks  
‘’Long, worth it and perfect, nothing went wrong thankfully, just hoping it will be the same for when I head back up to New York’’ He spoke out as I let his hand go and sat down at the patio table, Tommy following along with Danni. Taking the drink from her, I smiled softly and glanced over towards Tommy as he shrugged out of his jacket and moved it over the back of the chair before sitting back again, his tattooed arms in the open before I was pulling my eyes away from him and staring down at my drink.  
‘’That’s good the, don’t want anything to happen to you know do we’’ Danni teased as I looked up and shook my head as Tommy laughed.  
‘’Oh, I phoned Sutan on the way over this morning, he can’t make lunch but he will be there at dinner tonight’’ He told me as I nodded.  
‘’Sounds good’’ I smiled before Danni was moving and pulling her shirt off again which had me rolling my eyes slightly as she moved towards the grass. ‘’haven’t you tanned enough already?’’ I asked as she laughed.  
‘’No I haven’t, now come on you losers, come sit on the grass with me’’ She whined as I glanced over at Tommy who shrugged a little.  
‘’If you want too, I don’t mind’’ He told me as I smiled.

Getting up, I grabbed my drink again as I sipped at it and moved down towards her, dropping down on to the grass, I breathed out and leaned back on my elbows as Tommy moved and sat down beside me before he was pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes as he moved and laid with his head on my stomach, a grin on his lips as I laughed softly and let myself lay back fully before I brought a hand up and started to slowly move my fingers through his hair.  
‘’Wish you had your guitar with you’’ I told Tommy as he turned his head towards me and grinned.  
‘’I do…well its back at the hotel actually but yeah I brought it with me when I left New York’’ He shrugged as I laughed and laid back fully which had Tommy moving a little further up, sliding my arm over his shoulder and resting it over his chest, I smiled to myself as I felt Tommy’s fingers curl around mind before they were sliding together. ‘’I think mom still has a few of my old guitars back at hers, I don’t know for sure’’  
‘’Sounds good’’ I teased, a smile on both of our faces before I was letting my eyes close against the sun, the feeling of its warmth along with Tommy’s pressing against my side was nice.

‘’Kids im back’’ Hearing mom’s voice a while later, I glanced over at Danni to see her smirking before I turned my head back a little to look towards the house.  
‘’We’re in the garden mom’’ I called back as there was a rustling of bags being put down as I turned back and ran my thumb along Tommy’s hand, his lips curling in to a smile.  
‘’I’m going to get lunch started sweethearts’’ Mom spoke out, her voice a little louder as I turned my head up to see her walking out before her eyes moved over me and Danni before settling on Tommy with a smile as he leaned up.  
‘’Do you need any help Leila?’’ Tommy asked again as she smiled softly.  
‘’It would be nice but there isn’t any need love, you stay out and enjoy the sun’’ She told him as he chuckled softly and sat up fully.  
‘’I don’t mind really, im getting a little hot now, need to get used to the California sun again’’ He grinned before pushing himself up , returning the kiss he quickly pressed against my lips as he leaned down, I blushed lightly as he got to his feet and headed towards mom before they both disappeared inside.  
‘’Aww my baby’s all growing up with his boyfriend’’ Danni teased as I looked over at her with a grin.  
‘’Shut up’’ I told her as she laughed and sent a wink my way.  
‘’Just make sure you use protection’’ She grinned before she was running inside.  
‘’DANNI’’ I yelled after her with a yelp, hearing her laughing, I felt my cheeks warm quickly as I groaned and dropped back on the grass, my arm moving to cover my face as I breathed out and shook my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is what was playing as I started writing that part of the chapter ^^ It just seemed to fit

‘’Hey, you ready to meet my mom and sister?’’ Tommy asked as I turned to look at him with a smile, his own on his lips as he turned back and pulled up in to a driveway behind another car as I nodded.  
‘’They can’t be as bad as my mom and brother, just be thankful my dad wasn’t invited or else you would’ve been getting the whole twenty questions from him’’ I told him as he laughed softly and turned the engine off, his body twisting to face me as he reached over, his fingers lacing through mine with a smile.  
‘’Your brother wasn’t that bad and Leila is lovely’’ Tommy told me as I laughed and nodded softly before my eyes was moving towards the house as the front door opened. ‘’come on’’ Looking back at Tommy as he grinned, I let his hand go and watched as he started to climb out the car before I was turning and climbing out myself.  
‘’Tommy great to see that you made it to dinner on time’’ A girl called out as Tommy locked his car up and laughed before he was walking over and leaning down to press a kiss to her round stomach. ‘’I see my brother has also forgotten to use his manners which mom brought him up on’’ She spoke out before I realized that she had to be Lisa.   
‘’Oh shut up’’ Tommy spoke out with a grin as I got closer, ‘’is mom in the kitchen?’’ He asked.   
‘’She might be’’ She grinned as Tommy shook his head.   
‘’Lisa’’ Tommy spoke out as she laughed and waved her hand around.   
‘’Whatever Tommy-Joe’’ She grinned before she was turning and heading back in to the house again as Tommy glanced over at e with a grin.   
‘’Welcome to my home’’ He grinned as I laughed softly and moved closer to him as his hand found it’s way back to mine again with a gentle squeeze.

Following Tommy inside, I let the door shut behind me with a gentle snip before he was leading me through a long hall and in to a large kitchen where an older women was stood at a stove, her hair tied back before she was turning with a motherly smile.  
‘’You must be Adam’’ She said towards me as I laughed softly and nodded.   
‘’Yes m’am’’ I told her as she laughed and wiped her hands off and walked towards us, her eyes dropping down to mine and Tommy’s hand before she was smiling sweetly.  
‘’Im sure Tommy has told you all about us, hasn’t he’’ She asked I nodded.   
‘’Yes he has’’ I told her before I glanced over at Tommy and smiled at him.   
‘’Then, you are already family, so either call me mom or Dia lovely, and it’s finally great to meet you after such a long time, I know you boys have been waiting’’ She teased as I bit my lip and nodded slightly.  
‘’Mom’’ Tommy groaned before she was laughing and turning to him.   
‘’Don’t mom me Mr. if you had listened to me back along, you boys would’ve already been together’’ She told him which had me confused slightly as Tommy blushed and reached up with his other hand to rub at the back of his neck.  
‘’I don’t understand’’ I admitted quietly as Tommy looked at his mom before back at me with a small blush.   
‘’When I came home for dad’s funeral, mom tried getting me to meet you so I didn’t feel so down’’ He told me truthfully, his cheeks a soft shade of red as his mom laughed softly.   
‘’But he was stubborn like a mule, saying that he didn’t want to meet you while looking like a mess’’ Dia smirked as I looked at Tommy with a smile.   
‘’I wouldn’t off mind’’ I told him as he smiled back. ‘’I knew you were upset, I think we spent more time on cam then anything else’’ I reminded as he nodded.   
‘’I know but I wanted it to be special’’ He shrugged which had me laughing softly.

Watching as Tommy helped Dia and Lisa out, I couldn’t help but smile, I always knew that their bond was close and I loved to be able to see it right in front of me instead of through photographs Tommy had shown me before.   
‘’Oh Adam sweetie, could you get that’’ Dia asked as the doorbell rang.   
‘’Sure’’ I told her with a smile as I pushed myself up from where I was sat at the kitchen table where I had been made to sit instead of helping out, smiling to myself at the thought, I walked back through the front hall and to the door where I pulled it open with a soft smile.  
‘’Adam’’ Sutan called out, a large smile on his face as I laughed and returned his hug.   
‘’Hey Sutan’’ I told him as I stepped back again and let him inside before I was closing the door and walking back down to the kitchen with him.  
‘’Momma im home’’ Sutan laughed out before rushing over to Dia and wrapping her in a large hug which had everyone laughing. Sitting back down at the table again, I wrapped my hands back around the cup of tea before they were both walking over and joining me. ‘’oh honey, I will be around yours just after five on Thursday to help you get ready for prom’’ Sutan told me as I nodded slightly with a small blush before I glanced towards Tommy to see him looking at me already with a soft smile.  
‘’Im glad you finally changed your mind about prom, Tommy was telling me how you weren’t going to go’’ Dia said towards me as I nodded slightly.   
‘’Yeah, I wasn’t at first, I hadn’t been asked and I didn’t have anyone near me who I would’ve wanted to go with’’ I told her with a slight blush as I glanced towards Tommy again to see him flicking water at his sister before I was turning back again. ‘’Danni and the others tried getting me to go with them but they all had dates and I didn’t want to be a third wheel’’ I shrugged as I let my eyes drop down to my drink, ‘’and then Tommy turned up and asked me’’ I grinned as I looked back up again to see Tommy blushing himself as he busied himself with the dishes.   
‘’That’s adorable, how did he ask?’’ Sutan asked and I laughed softly as I smiled.   
‘’First he sent me a text asking if he could ask me a question before he asked if I would take his rose and go to prom with him’’ I grinned. ‘’I was confused and sent Tommy one back saying what rose and that’s when he put one in front of me, same time as he asked about prom again’’ I smiled.

.o0o.

‘’Dinner was great Dia’’ Adam told mom as I stood up and started to clear the dishes, her laughter bright in the kitchen as I glanced towards the two to see the in conversation again, smiles on both of their faces as I turned back to the sink, I was glad that both of them got on really well, I knew that there would be only a small chance that they wouldn’t but after everything I had told mom about Adam over the past two years of talking, I knew she would take him in as one of her own straight away.  
‘’Tommy sweetheart, leave all that, go enjoy your evening with Adam’’ Mom spoke out as I glanced over my shoulder and towards the table where she was smiling softly.   
‘’Are you sure, I mean it’s no trouble’’ Adam told her as she laughed and squeezed his hand softly.   
‘’Im sure, what I under stand is that you only have one more day before your back to school’’ She asked Adam as he nodded with a small blush which mom smiled at. ‘’why don’t you go show Adam your old hideaway Tommy’’ She told me with a nod towards the back yard as I laughed softly and dried my hands off again.   
‘’Yeah sure’’ I grinned as I put the cloth back down and pushed away from the counter as Adam stood from the table.  
Moving back in to the hallway, I grabbed out jackets before I walked back through again and sent a smile towards Adam as I handed his over and walked towards the back door. Pushing it open and stepping out, I waited for Adam to join me before I was shutting the door again.   
‘’So the typical all American boy huh’’ Adam teased as I glanced over and laughed softly as his grin turned in to a smile, ‘’a secret hide away where girls weren’t allowed because they smelled’’ He teased as I laughed again and reached out for his hand, smiling softly as his fingers slipped between mine, I squeezed it softly before I turned back to look across the garden as we started to walk.   
‘’More, my sister wasn’t allowed’’ I told him softly as I glanced over. ‘’Im glad you’re getting alone with mom and Lisa’’ I told him honestly as he paused and looked at me.   
‘’Why wouldn’t I, they are amazing’’ Adam told me as I turned towards him with a smile. ‘’and they are your family, of course I would get along with them just as easy as we did’’ He grinned as I laughed softly and lightly tugged on his hand so he moved closer.   
Wrapping my arms around him, I smiled as I felt Adam’s around me as I hugged him and buried my face in to his neck with a soft breath, his own warm against the skin showing above my jacket collar.  
‘’They’re probably watching us’’ I whispered in to Adam’s ear as he laughed and squeezed me tighter before he was pulling away, his blue eyes on mine still as I smiled. ‘’come on, lets go so I can kiss you and not have to worry about all the awes later’’ I whispered out as he laughed again and caught my hand in his.

Leading him to the very bottom of the garden, I couldn’t help but grin slightly at the old tree house which I had helped dad to build when I was kid.   
‘’Oh my god’’ Hearing Adam, I turned slightly to see him staring at it with a gin before he laughed brightly, ‘’this is so the tree house you feel out of and broke our arm when you were thirteen wasn’t it’’ He grinned as I laughed slightly and nodded.  
‘’The one and only’’ I told him as I let his hand go and moved closer, climbing up the ladder, I pushed the door open and knocked it back before I was lifting myself up and inside where I paused when I noticed one of my old guitars sat in the corner still along with a blanket tucked up beside it in a plastic covering. Moving out of the way as Adam climbed up, I knocked the door back down again before I was moving across to the blanket and pulling it out. ‘’me and dad realized quite quickly that sitting on wood all the time wasn’t comfortable so he went out and brought this thick blanket for me and it was always magical’’ I laughed as I unfolded it and laid it out with Adam’s help before I was kicking my shoes off and pulled my jacket off at the same time as I let myself drop down on to my knees.   
‘’I wish I had the chance to meet him, he sounded like an amazing guy from everything you’ve told me about him’’ Adam told me as he sat down and I smiled softly.   
‘’I think dad would’ve enjoyed knowing you too babyboy’’ I grinned as he laughed softly, his body moving to lean back against one of the thick tree trunks which ran through the house, his eyes moving around it slowly as he took everything in.

Moving slightly, I reached over and grabbed the neck of the guitar before I was pulling it closer and on to my lap as I moved my fingers to the strings and quietly strummed them before I realized that it was still in tune from the last time I had been here. Thinking through the songs I knew and I made myself, I glanced up through my hair to see Adam looking towards me with a soft smile before he was looking away again, his eyes landing on something as I smiled myself, the song I had wrote for Adam and had sent him the night I found out about his break up coming to mind as I dropped my eyes back down again and watched myself as I moved my fingers and started to play it gently, the notes filling the space around us warmly before I felt the weight of Adam’s eyes on me.  
Hearing Adam start singing, I let my eyes snap up to him quickly, his own eyes on his hands as he played with the rings before he was looking up as I let the music fade out, his voice shocking me before I smiled at him.  
‘’What’’ He asked softly as I shook my head.   
‘’Nothing…just, that’s the first time I’ve heard you sing’’ I told him quietly as he blushed and nodded slightly, a smile on his face before he was looking back up at me.   
‘’I lost count how many times I had listened to the track, and before I knew it, I started finding words to go with it’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’It sounded amazing’’ I told him as I glanced back down and started to move my fingers over the stings again before I was looking back up at him, his eyes shining in the semi darkness as he started to softly sing again.

‘’We can escape to a higher plane,   
in nirvana stay where the dreamers lay,   
I’ll lay you own, lay you down,   
through the darkness there’s a way,   
there’s a love, there’s a place where we don’t have to hide,   
we can dream all night,   
so follow me through the sky and watch the oceans collide,   
just keep holding my hand as we’re taking off,   
I know where we’ll land…’’

Letting the guitar fade away as Adam sung in a gentle voice, I could feel my heart beating against my chest as I gentle stood and placed the guitar back before I was moving towards him, his eyes opening softly to look at me as I moved until I was stood over his legs and lowered myself down carefully until I was sat on his lap, facing him, my arms resting on his shoulders softly as he looked at me.   
‘’I couldn’t get you out of my mind when I wrote that’’ I whispered to him, ‘’I just kept picturing your eyes and smile, kept thinking, what would Adam think of it’’ I admitted as he blushed slightly. ‘’I’m glad you put words to it, I want you to make it your own, its your song’’ I whispered as his eyes met mine again, his arms moving to wrap around my waist as I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his. ‘’you made it your own’’  
‘’I can’t take it from you Tommy’’ Adam whispered back as I smiled.   
‘’Yes you can, you made it come alive with words, Addy, your voice is so powerful, you really don’t know what you could do in this world, you have such a great gift that you could go far’’ I whispered as he smiled lightly.  
‘’I don’t want to go anywhere if you’re not there’’ He told me as I let a quiet laugh out and brought a hand up to touch against the side of his neck before I traced my thumb over his jaw, my eyes following my touch as I slowly worked my lips up to his lips where I lightly traced my fingertips across it, touching each freckle lightly before I leaned in and pressed a faint kiss against the largest one on the edge of his lips.   
‘’I’ll always be with you’’ I whispered as I pulled away to sit up, our eyes meeting as he smiled.   
‘’I never told you the truth for why I ran away from you that night’’ He admitted to me as his eyes fell down to his hands which were resting against my thighs as he breathed out and turned to look back up again. ‘’I ran away because while I listened to that song and watched you play, I realized something. It made me think about everything we have done over our friendship, made me think about each one of your smiles and how they never seemed to reach your eyes like a real one would when I started to talk about a guy’’ Adam whispered softly, ‘’it made me realize how I felt, how everything I did was always coming second to you, I would rush home from school just to get online and talk to you, how you would help me with homework if I got stuck or how I would help you find something.’’

Watching as Adam swallowed slightly, I reached down and let my fingers slide through one of his hands as his curled back around mine and he smiled softly.   
‘’It made me think about your dad, how I was the first one you told when you found out he was ill’’ Adam said quietly as he stared at our hands and brushed his thumb over, ‘’about how when he passed, you tried to keep it to yourself because you didn’t want to ruin my happiness, but most of all, it made me think about when you curled up around the laptop with me instead of seeking comfort in a real person and it made my heart lurch because everything came rushing at me and I finally realized the truth’’  
‘’And what was that?’’ I asked quietly.   
‘’That I love you…that I’m in love with you’’ He whispered as his eyes came up to meet mine. ‘’when you were driving down here and I didn’t know where you were, I was so scared that I had lost my chance to tell you, to let you know how I truly felt, I missed you every minute you weren’t there and I didn’t want to be someone who got a phone call telling me that I had lost you before I met you’’  
‘’Adam’’ I whispered as he shook his head.   
‘’No…I…I want to tell you this’’ He told me as I nodded and gave his hand a warm squeeze as he ran his other up my thigh to move on to my waist again. ‘’when you surprised me at the café yesterday, I didn’t know what to think…you were stood there and I felt like I was dreaming it because of how much I missed you, but then I got to touch you, to hug you and I knew it was the truth, that you really were standing in front of me and when you told me that you drove all the way from New York just to be with me so I wasn’t alone because of Josh I knew that every person I had dated was just there trying to be a substituent for you, they were just someone I was pushing my feelings for you on too so I didn’t mess up the best friendship I had ever had and I know now that every time I talked about them with you, I was hurting you but I was too naive to notice that and you kept saying that you hadn’t found anyone, that I was the only person for you but I couldn’t see that and I’m sorry Tommy…I’m so sorry’’ Adam whispered as he looked back up, tears in his eyes as I smiled softly and raised my free hand to his cheek, m thumb running lightly under his eye as a tear slowly fell.  
‘’You don’t have to be sorry Adam’’ I whispered to him truthfully. ‘’I wont lie and say it didn’t hurt and that I wasn’t jealous of them because I was…but at the same time I didn’t hate them because for small amounts of time, they were making you happy, something I couldn’t do from New York’’ I told him as he breathed out and nodded slightly. ‘’but I love you too Adam, I have done for a long time, when I drove down here, I didn’t give it a second thought, I just got up and packed before leaving and even before that, Isaac always asked me every time he fond me staring at my laptop with a grin when I was going to tell you how I truly felt and now I have.’’ I whispered as he smiled softly. ‘’I love you’’

Sliding my hand down on to his neck as we stared at each other, I couldn’t help but smile softly as I rested my forehead against his again with a soft sigh before I closed my eyes and took warmth in touching Adam, his own hands holding mine and resting against my waist as I opened my eyes to look back in to his.   
Both moving at the same time, I returned Adam’s small smile before I was letting my eyes slide close as our lips touched lightly together, the warmth and softness of Adam’s under mine as he moved his hand from my waist to my lower back and pulled me closer to him as I let my hand slide on to the back of his neck more. Kissing each other slowly, I let my fingers curl in to his hair slightly as his hand slipped under my top to rest against my skin before I was pulling away with a soft nip to his lower lip before I was chasing after anther kiss again, his smile clear against my lips as I returned it and pulled away to rest my forehead back against his as I breathed out and lightly dragged my teeth over my lip which Adam watched before his eyes was moving up to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing the knock on the tree house door, I glanced towards Adam to see him moving around and looking at the walls again as I walked over and pulled the door open to see mom peering up with a grin on her face.  
‘’Thought you boys would like your things, I wasn’t sure if you would be coming back in to the house and its getting late so I grabbed them from your car’’   
‘’Thanks mom’’ I smiled at her as I took the bags from her before she was handing another blanket over which had me laughing softly, ‘’whats next, pillows’’ I asked before she smirked and climbed down before up again, sure enough she had two pillows in her hands.   
‘’Well I want you boys comfortable now don’t I’’ She teased before leaning up and pressed a kiss to my cheek.   
‘’I know mom,’’ I grinned as she waved towards Adam before she was climbing back down again and I lowered the door.  
Turning back, I glanced over at Adam to see him staring at something with a soft smile, his fingertips moving up to touch against whatever photograph was still left on the wall before he was turning and smiling towards me.  
‘’You don’t mind sleeping out here do you?’’ I asked as he laughed and shook his head.   
‘’No just as long as I am with you still, im happy with wherever we sleep’’ He told me as I grinned and started to pull out the extra blankets which mom had brought out for us. Smiling my thanks as Adam grabbed the other end and helped me to lay them out on top of the one we already had, I laughed softly and chucked the pillows at him and leaned back against one of the thick tree trunks which ran through as he placed them down and stood again, his hands brushing off on his jeans as he looked down at the makeshift bed and then back to me again with a smile.

Watching Adam watch me, I could feel the same rush I got every time he would look at the camera while we were on Skype, the same beating of my heart hard against my chest when I knew that I had his undivided attention over anything else. Wallowing slightly as Adam walked towards me, I stood up a little straighter against the trunk as Adam moved in closer.  
Kissing him back just as deeply, I let my hands run up his chest and around his neck as I felt Adam’s warm hands rested against my sides before they slowly slipped up under my shirt, smiling softly against his lips as I kissed him back just as deeply again, letting a small groan out as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, I let my fingers slide up the back of his neck and in to his hair before I was lightly tugging on it and pulling away from the kiss to rest my forehead against his, my eyes still closed as I breathed out heavily.  
‘’What was that for?’’ I whispered out as I opened my eyes slowly to stare back in to his bright blue ones as he shrugged slightly and smiled.  
‘’Just wanted to kiss you’’ Adam whispered back to me as a soft blush started to fill out over his cheeks as his hands slipped back around on to my waist again.  
‘’I liked it’’ I whispered to him as I brushed my fingers through his hair lightly, ‘’it’s a different side to you’’ I whispered as I bit my lip slightly, Adam’s eyes dropping down to my lips before his eyes flickered back up to mine again with another blush. ‘’hey…it’s okay Adam, really’’ I whispered as I brought my hand down and ran my fingertips along his jaw lightly as he nodded.   
‘’You just make me feel different, that’s all’’ Adam admitted to me with a shy smile, ‘’I just want…I don’t know, I never felt this way with anyone else before’’  
Smiling softly, I leaned up and brushed a soft kiss against his lips again as I trailed my hands back down the front of his chest as I pulled away and smiled at him.   
‘’Let’s get changed and in to bed’’ I whispered as he nodded slightly and took a step back.  
Changing, I couldn’t help but glance towards Tommy as he lifted his top up and over his head, I had seen him change before but it was different being in the same room instead of over a screen and in another state.  Watching as pale skin came in to view inch by inch, I breathed out lightly as I turned and looked through my own bag for a top.  
‘’Hey, it’s okay’’’ Hearing Tommy’s whisper as his hands slipped over my shoulders, I breathed out slightly and turned to look over my shoulder at him, ‘’You’re perfect okay’’ He whispered to me as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of my neck. I knew that I had often spoken to him before hand about my body image and how I didn’t feel as attractive like others looked.   
‘’I know’’ I whispered softly as he smiled at me and pulled away, watching as he moved back across to his side to finish getting changed, I turned back again and pulled my top up over my head and my sleeping one on before changing  in to my shorts and packed my clothes back in to the bag again.  
Moving back again, I pushed the covers back as Tommy walked back over again and joined me under the covers, watching as he laid down, I smiled softly as I moved on to my side and rested my head against my hand as I brought my hand up and lightly traced my fingers over the tattoos on his arm. ‘’I love these’’ I told him honestly as I let my fingers trace down over each face, ‘’I know I hate horror but I just love these on your skin’’ I admitted to him as I glanced up at him to find him watching me softly. ‘’you know, two years ago when we first started talking, I didn’t think we would ever end up this far or even like this’’ I whispered to him as he smiled and turned over on to his side to face me.

‘’But im glad’’ Tommy whispered to me as he smiled, ‘’I wouldn’t want to be any where else and driving down here to be with you is the best thing I’ve ever done’’   
‘’I’m glad too’’ I whispered back to him as I moved a hand up and brushed my fingers through Tommy’s hair as he grinned at me and moved closer, dropping down on to my back slightly, I curled my arms around him lightly as I stared back in to his eyes. ‘’will you tell me more about your dad?’’ I asked quietly as his eyes blinked slightly before a fond smile appeared over his face.   
‘’Well as you know, me and dad built this tree house, he only started it because I spent a whole winter and summer the year before begging him and nagging until he gave in'’ Tommy chuckled softly. ‘’it was the week before summer when he first started to get the things which he needed and than building started a week later’’   
‘’He really did sound like an amazing man’’ I whispered as Tommy smiled at me softly.   
‘’He would’ve loved to meet you’’ Tommy told me softly as I nodded.   
‘’So how about you breaking your arm, how did that ever happen, you never told me the full story’’ I teased as Tommy laughed brightly and turned over on to his back and I pushed myself back up again.   
‘’Okay, so I was thirteen like I told you, as far as my mom knows me and my friend was messing around and I tripped over okay’’ Tommy grinned at me. ‘’don’t laugh okay…the truth is, I was with a friend, but we weren’t messing, it was when I first started to think about liking boys and it scared me a little and so I went to my friend who was fifteen, he lived down the street and we ended up here and well, he was my first kiss…or went to be until I freaked out a little and stumbled backwards, he went to grab me but was a little slow and we hadn’t closed the door, so as you can see, I fell and walked away with a busted arm’’ Tommy told me as I laughed softly and received a shove from him. ‘’I said don’t laugh’’  
‘’Im sorry baby’’ I grinned out, ‘’that was just adorable’’ I whispered out though a laugh before I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kissing him slowly, I couldn’t help but smile as I pulled away again and looked at him softly as he smiled back at me, his own hand coming up to run along my jaw and on to my neck as he pulled me back down to his lips again, the kiss slow as I rested my hand against the side of his neck lightly.

‘’When college is over’’ Tommy whispered out to me a while later as I wrapped my arms around him tightly as our legs moved together and tangled. ‘’I’m coming back home here to live’’   
‘’really’’ I whispered as he tuned his head up slightly to look at me with a smile.   
‘’Yeah, I’ve already been looking for places around here now, I mean its now that long now and college is going to be over before I know it and as much as mom wouldn’t mind me coming home, I would rather get my own place, I mean Lisa’s pregnant and still lives home since she cant find a place and I just don’t want to crowd the place, plus I just want a place I could call my own and decorate it how I want’’  
‘’Movie posters and horror masks’’ I teased as he laughed softly.  
‘’Well not in every room of the house or apartment’’ He told me, ‘’plus you would have to like it too as you would be there most of the time too no doubt’’   
‘’you say it like it’s a bad thing’’  
‘’Not at all, I would love to have you there’’ Tommy smiled as I nodded.   
‘’I know’’  
‘’And I want you there at my graduation…but only if you haven’t got school, im not going to be the one making you miss school’’ Tommy told me as I stared at him through the darkness.  
‘’You really want me to come to that?’’ I asked as he nodded.   
‘’Of course, and then I want to come to your graduation too, steal you away and take you away for a weekend or something as a present’’ He shrugged out.  
‘’You’ve really thought about all this haven’t you’’ I asked as he laughed nervously.   
‘’A little, I mean, I was going to find out when your graduation was and I was going to just turn up and surprise you but then Josh happened and well you know the rest’’  
‘’Yeah I do’’ I whispered ‘’and that’s what makes me love you even more’’ I admitted quietly as Tommy shifted slightly and curled closer, his lips brushing over my shoulder lightly as I smiled and turned in to him.

.o0o.

Waken to bright light shining in on us, I let a heavy breath out as I turned over and cuddled closer to Tommy again, his warmth something I quickly found I enjoyed and I wanted to fall asleep next to him a lot more again, I still couldn’t believe that I had to go back to school tomorrow which meant I had less time with Tommy again but I knew that every moment we spent together was going to be worth it by the time he had to head back to New York for college.  
‘’Should get up’’ Tommy mumble out as he turned back over and rested his forehead against my shoulder.   
‘’Probably’’ I whispered back as I ran my an down his back slowly before slipping it under his shirt as he pulled back and blinked sleepily as a smile appeared over his lips.   
‘’I like this’’ He mumbled out as warm eyes traveled over my face. ‘’waking up with you I mean’’ He grinned as I laughed softly and rested my forehead against his.   
‘’Me too Tommy’’ I whispered back.

Returning his kiss, I trailed my hand around his waist before running my finger up across his spine as I felt his hand press against the side of my neck, the morning warmth of his skin as I pulled him closer, our kisses slow and lazy before the soft touch of Tommy’s tongue against my lower lip had me parting my own, kissing back a little deeper, I ran my hand down his back again and on to his waist as Tommy’s body shifted and he pulled away slowly again, our breath heavy as his forehead came down against my shoulder.  
‘’Maybe we should slow down a little’’ Tommy whispered out roughly, ‘’I don’t want anything to happen for you in a tree house, it has to be right’’ Chuckling softly, I nodded as I pressed my lips to the top of his head.   
‘’Yeah’’ I whispered as he moved away, ‘’I know’’ I smiled at him as Tommy smiled back at me and sat up, his fingers running through his hair as he yawned again and stretched a little. Getting dressed quickly, I helped Tommy pack everything back up again and put away safely before I was pulling him closer to me again, my fingers wrapping around his as he smiled and returned my hug. ‘’I love you’’ I whispered in to his ear as his arms squeezed around my waist.   
‘’I love you too Adam’’ He whispered out as he pulled back and leaned up, his lips brushing over mine softly before we were both letting go and moving towards the door of the tree house.

Climbing down and heading back across the garden, I let my thumb rub over the back of Tommy’s hand as I brought my other up and rubbed at the back of my neck as I yawned again.  
Stepping back through the garden doors, I looked up to see Dia already moving around the kitchen before she was glancing over and smiling towards us which I returned.  
‘’Come and sit down boys, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes’’ Dia told us.   
‘’You didn’t have to go and do that Dia’’ I told her as Tommy let my hand go and walked towards the fridge. ‘’we could’ve done it for you’’  
‘’don’t be silly Adam, you don’t have to do anything’’ She smiled at me as she walked over and kissed my cheek softly, ‘’plus, I didn’t think you boys would be awake just yet’’ She winked out.   
‘’Mom’’ Tommy cried out and I turned to look towards him to see him holding a glass half way to his mouth and a look of shock over his face as Dia laughed.   
‘’Oh honey, get your mind out of the gutter’’ Dia told him with a bright laugh, ‘’I was talking about you both still sleeping because im sure you had plenty to talk about’’ She told him as he blushed brightly and I let a soft laugh out before I walked around to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he leaned in to me.

Sitting down with breakfast, I smiled at the feeling of Tommy’s hand moving over my thigh lightly before I was pushing my empty plate away from me, I let my hand drop down over his as I picked my glass up and took a sip from it.  
‘’So my darlings, what are your plans for today?’’ Dia asked from the other side of the table as I looked up at her and shrugged slightly before turning to look towards Tommy.  
‘’Actually, I was thinking of maybe taking Adam and go and visit dad’’ Tommy said quietly as I glanced back at Dia to see her smile growing softer before Tommy was moving and standing, ‘’going to see if Lisa’s awake yet’’ He grinned out before he was heading out of the kitchen.  
Turning back around again as I picked my glass back up to see Dia watching the doorway with a fond expression before she was turning to smile at me. ‘’Are you okay?’’ I asked softly as she let a soft laugh out and nodded.   
‘’I’m fine honey, just surprised’’ She told me, ‘’since Tommy’s father passes away and every time he has come home, he’s never once taking anyone to visit him or gone with anyone, he’s always been alone’’ She whispered as I nodded softly.  
‘’So it’s a big deal for him’’ I asked as she smiled.   
‘’Yes, I haven’t even been to see his father with him neither has his sister’’ Dia explained as I nodded slightly and glanced towards the doorway again. ‘’he must really care if he wants to take you and I can see you care about him with the way you look at my son Adam and I’m glad you have both finally met’’ She smiled as I felt my cheeks warm slightly as I nodded.  
‘’I would do anything for Tommy, I love him if I’m honest Dia and it was something we talked about last night about how I should’ve realized it sooner’’ I told her as she laughed softly and pushed to her feet, watching as she walked around and pulled the glass from my hand and placed it down, I let her pull me to my feet before I hugged her back.   
‘’I’m glad that my son has found someone good like you’’ She whispered in to my ear.


	14. Chapter 14

‘’Adam’’ Turning, I smiled towards Brad as he walked over, his arm hooking around mine before we were heading out the main doors. ‘’so prom tonight’’ He waggled his eyebrows as I laughed.  
‘’What about it’’ I asked as we moved a few feet out of the way of the doors as he rolled his eyes.  
‘’Well…prom night…you know’’ He winked out as I shook my head.  
‘’No I don’t know’’  
‘’Oh my god Adam’’ He shrieked out which had a few people turning to look towards us before away again as I slapped his arm playfully with a grin. ‘’you know, you and Tommy…tonight after prom’’ He suggested as I groaned and covered my face.  
‘’Nothing like that I going to happen okay’’ I told him as he pulled way, his hands grabbing my arms and shaking me playfully.  
‘’Adam, it’s prom night, you have a gorgeous hunk as a boyfriend…an empty hotel room in his name, god my boy, use it until you cant not more’’ Brad told me as I felt my cheeks warm slightly.  
‘’Brad…no’’ I laughed out as I shook my head and turned away from im, walking a few steps, I dropped my bag down on the steps and sat down as Brad joined me quickly.  
‘’And why are we sitting on the steps for?’’ He asked as I glanced up at some passing students.  
‘’You, I have no idea and me, im waiting for the gorgeous hunk of my boyfriend as you put it’’ I grinned out as he smirked. ‘’and that sounds like him’’ I winked out as the sound of an engine filled the air, students heads turning to look as Tommy’s car pulled up.

Standing as the car door was opening, I watched as Tommy climbed out, his eyes glancing around, smiling towards a few people before the door was being closed and I tugged my bag over my shoulder as I winked towards Brad who laughed.  
‘’Go get him tiger’’ He wined as I laughed, the sound causing Tommy to turn and look before his smile grew.  
‘’I’ll see you later tonight’’ I told Brad as he nodded. Walking away, I headed towards the car as Tommy walked around and met me near the bonnet. ‘’hey’’ I breathed out with a smile as his fingers were pushing his sun glasses up on to the top of his head.  
‘’Hey’’ Tommy grinned out before  his eyes were darting around again, ‘’do you think we would get in trouble if I done this?’’ He asked as I frowned slightly.  
‘’Done wh-‘’ I started to say before Tommy’s hand was moving to the back of my neck before he was stepping closer, his lips pressing against mine, smiling against his lips, I let my hands move on to his waist and pull him closer before a voice was being cleared from behind us and I quickly pulled away and turned to see Brad standing and smirking.  
‘’Okay, as much as kissing your boyfriend hello is good and if I must say, very hot…you are still on school grounds so take your sexy college boy and get out of here and get ready for Prom’’ He teased as I glanced back at Tommy and let my hand slide in to his.  
‘’Yeah about that’’ Tommy poke out quietly as I turned to stare at him, ‘’Sutan made me promise to take you to his and then leave again until prom starts’’ He sighed, ‘’I did have plans for dinner for us but we will have to do that tomorrow’’ He told me as I nodded.  
‘’Well dinner did sound nice’’ I told him as I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him, ‘’but I guess I will have you all to myself tonight’’ I whispered out, ‘’even if you don’t dance’’ I teased as Tommy laughed brightly before he leaned up and pressed his lips to my jaw.  
‘’Come on, I should get you to Sutan’s before he has a fit that he doesn’t have enough time to make you all pretty…his words by the way’’ Tommy grinned as I nodded and let him go.

‘’So I will see you tonight’’ Brad told me as I tore my eyes away from Tommy to look at him with a smile.  
‘’Of course,  im sure you will be your fabulous self as always, and say hey to Cassidy for me, I couldn’t find him about today’’ I told him as he smiled ad nodded.  
‘’Babe’’ Looking over at Tommy, I smiled before I turned back and kissed Brad’s cheek as he winked before I shook my head again and turned to find people still looking as I walked over to the car.   
‘’Hey Tommy’’ I spoke out over the top of the car as he pulled the doo open and glanced over to me. ‘’I love you’’ I told him quietly as he grinned and leaned on the hood.  
‘’Hey Adam…guess what’’ He smirked out, ‘’I love you too’’ Laughing as I climbed in to the car, I pushed my bag down between my feet as the car door was closed and Tommy started the engine again. ‘’sorry for how I just attacked you like that’’ Tommy told me as I looked over at him.  
‘’What do you mean’’ I asked.  
‘’The kiss…it’s just that, I had everything planned out for dinner you know…but Sutan, he’s stubborn and I just wanted some time with you before prom and everything.’’ He shrugged as I smiled softly and reached over,  my hand sliding on to his thigh softly before he was dropping his hand down to cover mine, his fingers sliding around mine as he glanced over.  
‘’Its okay you know’’ I told him as he smiled and glanced back to the road again, ‘’I mean we have all night together’’ I whispered softly as he looked back to me, brown eyes meeting mine for a few seconds before they were turning to the road again.  
‘’What do you mean by that?’’ Tommy asked as his thumb stroked over the side of my hand.   
‘’I just mean…forget it’’ I smiled, ‘’we’re spending prom together’’

Looking out the window as Tommy slowed the car down before he was pulling over to the side of the road, I swallowed slightly before I felt Tommy’s hand squeeze my hand warmly as I slowly looked back towards him.  
‘’What did you mean by we have all night Adam?’’ Tommy asked quietly as I met his eyes lightly before dropping them again as I shrugged.  
‘’It’s nothing, just drop it baby’’ I told him as I turned back to look at him, his bow creasing as he turned to face me fully.  
‘’Adam’’ He said softly as his other hand came up to run across my jaw. ‘’it was something, just tell me what’s on your mind’’ Staring at him lightly, I let a small sigh out.  
‘’Just…I was thinking about afterwards, you know…when it’s over’’ I whispered out as his eyes met mine again and I could see the pieces starting to knit together slowly.   
‘’You mean the hotel’’ Tommy asked quietly as his hand dropped down to cover our other hands, ‘’if you want to stay with me, you know that I wont say no to you Adam’’ He whispered as I looked at him.   
‘’I want too…I…I just don’t know…you know’’ I whispered with a small blush as I looked away again, ‘’I know you have and everything…but…I…please Tommy’’ I whispered as I turned to look at him again, ’’Sutan will be waiting’’  
Watching as he stared at me, I swallowed slightly as he nodded slowly and leaned forward slowly, his hand moving up to touch against my jaw as I closed the gap and softly pressed my lips back against his again, kissing him slowly, I brought my hand up to rest against the back of his neck, our kiss slowly deepening before I was pulling away as I ran my tongue over my lower lip and breathed out, my eyes closed still before I slowly opened them to look at him.  
‘’We don’t have to do anything you don’t want okay, your steps Adam, you know I would never make you do anything you didn’t feel comfortable with, but talk to your mom first, im fine with you staying the night at the hotel with me, but she may not, after all, it’s a school night for you too’’ Tommy whispered back as I smiled softly and nodded.  
‘’I’ll talk to her’’ I whispered as he nodded and pressed one last kiss to my lips before he was sitting back again and starting the engine with a soft smile as I let my hand rest on his thigh again.


	15. Chapter 15

‘’Oh sit down Adam and let me finish doing your makeup’’ Sutan told me as I paced past him again.   
‘’I cant help it, I’m nervous about tonight…not like that Sutan, I’m on about prom, I really cant believe Tommy asked me and I still cant believe that he’s here in California with us and oh my god, what am I meant to be doing right now?’’ I groaned as I dropped back down in to the chair Sutan pointed too.   
‘’Right now, I’m going to finish your makeup so you look drop dead amazing’’ He grinned at me as I shook my head, ‘’close your eyes’’ Doing it, I let a small sigh out before the sound of a doorbell ringing had me opening them again and turning to look at the door before back at Sutan and a clock.   
‘’He’s early…why is Tommy early?’’ I asked in a slight panic as Sutan laughed freely.   
‘’Stay put honey, I will go sort that boy out’’ He told me before he was handing the eyeshadow over, ‘’finish up and I will double check it before you leave’’   
Nodding to him slowly, I watched as he walked out the door before I was moving out of the chair and closer to the mirror again as I opened the small compact and picked a brush up. Moving the brush through the silvery gray powder, I leaned forward and carefully spread it out over my eyelids before the sound of a knock on the door had me pausing and glancing towards it in the mirror.  
‘’Adam’’ Hearing Tommy’s voice, I couldn’t help but smile as I turned slightly.   
‘’Tommy, you’re early’’ I called back as he chuckled softly.   
‘’I know babe, but I didn’t want to stay away from you any longer, but Sutan says that im not allowed to come and see you yet until you come downstairs.’’   
‘’He told me the same thing baby’’ I called back to him as I turned back to the mirror and finished off the shadow before I was grabbing the eyeliner and filled it out.   
‘’I miss you’’ Tommy called through as a soft thud told me that he was leaning against the door, smiling to myself, I put everything down and slowly walked over to the door where I leaned against it with a sigh.  
‘’I miss you too’’ I spoke back. ‘’is it wrong that I’m nervous to go to prom.’’  
‘’You’re nervous?’’ Tommy asked. ‘’I haven’t ever been to a prom, I never went to mine’’ Tommy laughed.   
‘’Thanks baby, you aren’t helping me feel any better’’ I teased.

‘’Alright love birds, break apart, I need to finish getting my sweet little Adam ready…now downstairs Tommy’’ Sutan’s voice called through before I heard him groan slightly. ‘’nope no puppy dog eyes, downstairs’’ hearing a soft scuffle, I grinned to myself as I pushed away from the door and headed back across the room as the door opened and Sutan walked back in with a smile.   
‘’So how do I look?’’ I asked as he stood in front of me, his eyes roaming over my face before a smile appeared on his own.  
‘’Like a million dollars baby but there is one thing mission’’ He smiled before he was turning and picking a small box up, watching as he opened it and turned to show me the small flower, I smiled softly as he took it out and carefully pinned it to the label of my suit jacket. ‘’there…perfect.’’  
‘’What does Tommy look like?’’ I asked as I stood and Sutan straightened my jacket out with gentle hands.   
‘’Like a kicked puppy when I sent him downstairs’’ Sutan teased before he was stepping back. ‘’now, lets get you downstairs so he can put those puppy eyes away and you can both kiss each other silly.’’   
‘’we aren’t going to kiss each other silly’’ I told him as he hummed and nodded slightly.  
‘’Sure baby, if you say so’’ He teased and started to walk away, following him quickly; I left the room and started to slowly follow him down the stairs.

Lifting my eyes slowly, I looked up to find Tommy stood there, his eyes wide as I swallowed slightly and bit my lip. ‘’Hi’’ I whispered out as his eyes slowly trailed over me.   
‘’Hey’’ He breathed out as he took a step forward, his hand raised slightly before it fell again, ‘’you look amazing.’’  
‘’So are you’’ I whispered back to him as I walked down the rest of the steps and closer to him and softly took his hand as it went to raise again, jumping as a flash went off, we both turned to look towards Sutan who was stood there with a camera and a smirk.   
‘’Sorry, promised momma Lambert and momma Ratliff pictures’’   
‘’I hate you’’ I told Sutan as he laughed, turning back to look at Tommy, I smiled softly before I leaned forward and softly pressed a kiss to his cheek just as another flash went off.  ‘’Sutan’’ I warned as I glanced over.   
‘’Not doing anything honey’’ Sutan smirked before he was heading off in to another room and I turned back to see Tommy staring at me still. ‘’what’’ I asked as he shrugged.   
‘’Nothing…just looking at you’’ Tommy told me softly, his lips pulled up in a smile as his fingers moved around my hands and his fingers slipped through mine with a warm squeeze.   
‘’I’m not much to look at’’ I told him as he smiled.   
‘’That’s bullshit Adam, you’re gorgeous’’ Tommy told me as I lowered my eyes to look over my own clothes and at the skinny jeans which Sutan had found for me to wear with the black shirt, tie and suit jacket with fitted snugly.   
‘’Don’t feel it’’ I whispered to him honestly as I looked back up at him and took in the tight pants he was wearing with a white shirt and black suit jacket, ‘’but you…god’’  
‘’Hey, you’re gorgeous okay Adam and I mean that, babe, New York is filled with gorgeous guys, I’ve had so many advances and people trying to get with me and I admit I did have a few one night stands but the moment I started talking to you…you became my world Adam, I didn’t care about all those guys’’ Tommy told me softly as I swallowed a little. ‘’you had my heart from such an early start, I didn’t know it then myself until Josh came around, but I love you Adam and I would never lie to you and you know that’’ He whispered as I nodded softly.  
‘’I know, but it’s hard to accept it sometimes when I’ve been hurt before’’ I told him as he sighed softly.   
‘’I know you have but I would never hurt your heart like that’’ He whispered before leaning up softly.

Kissing him back just as soft, I let my hand rest against the edge of his jaw, I slowly kissed him back a little deeper, his own lips parting against mine,  slowly letting myself  trail my tongue across his lower lip, I pulled away a little and nipped at his lower lip as he smiled against me.   
‘’Mhmm…sure, you are so not going to kiss him silly’’ Sutan’s voice echoed, jumping quickly, I turned to see him smirking as I felt myself blush.   
‘’Shut up Sutan’’ Tommy fought back as I glanced back at him as he turned and smiled, ‘’we should get going anyway so we aren’t late’’

.o0o.

Watching out the window as Tommy pulled up in to the parking lot of the school; I swallowed softly as I noticed that everyone was still watching the car, their heads turned towards the car and away again to talk to each other.  
‘’You okay?’’ Tommy asked as he found a parking space quickly and pulled up, his head turning towards me as I nodded a little.  
‘’Yeah…although everyone is still staring at the car, I don’t know, I guess im not used to the attention’’ I told him as he reached over and squeezed my hand.   
‘’It’s going to be okay’’ Tommy smiled as I nodded softly.   
‘’I know’’ I grinned before we were both climbing out the car, ‘’I guess it’s your fault that we have attention.’’  
‘’And why’s that?’’ Tommy grinned as I walked around.   
‘’Because your god damn gorgeous’’ I told him as I smiled and slipped my hand back in to his again. ‘’Brad has my bag by the way for later, I asked him to go around mine to grab some things’’ I told him as we started to walk towards the main doors of the building.   
‘’Should I be scared that he packed an over night bag for you?’ Tommy asked as I laughed.   
‘’Probably, im scared too’’ I teased as I leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. ‘’but it will be worth it as it means more time with you’’ I whispered as he winked softly.   
‘’Sometimes I wonder if you are the twenty year old’’ Tommy told me as I laughed and tugged him closer, our joined hands folding around his waist as I leaned forward softly and nipped at his lower lip.   
‘’Now now boy’s, save that for the hotel later’’ Hearing Brad’s voice I rolled my eyes slightly and turned to look at him.   
‘’Was you waiting or stalking us Bradley’’ I asked as he smirked and lifted a bag up.   
‘’Actually, I just came up to see if my lovely friend had arrived yet so I could give him his bag for the hotel with his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend’ He smirked as I rolled my eyes and took it from him.  
‘’Can I have your keys?’’ I asked Tommy as I turned back to look at him with a small smile.   
‘’That wont be the only thing he will be asking for later tonight’’ Brad teased as I looked over at him.   
‘’Shut up Brad’’ I told him as he rolled his eyes and winked and took the car keys as Tommy held them up. ‘’don’t listen to anything he tells you baby, Bradley is evil and I have plenty to tell about him which has him running in to hiding’’ I grinned before I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips back against Tommy’s again which he returned before Tommy was being pulled away.  
‘’Don’t worry darling, I will take good care of your boy’’ Brad winked.

Shaking my head slightly, I turned and quickly headed back to Tommy’s car and unlocked the trunk, pushing it open, I couldn’t help but grin slightly as I noticed a collection of different guitar picks littering the floor of the trunk as I put my bag inside before I was locking up and pushing the keys in to my pocket as I turned around.   
‘’So you decided to come then’’ Looking up quickly, I felt my smile fade as I noticed Josh stood there, his arms folded over his chest as I sighed.   
‘’Yes, I decided to turn up tonight’’ I told him before I was walking around him and headed back towards the school building again, hearing his footsteps, I sighed softly before I felt him grab my elbow, pulling away from him, I turned to stare at him. ‘’just leave me alone okay, you had your chance to be with me and you done nothing but fuck it up for yourself. You cant trust anyone because you know you cant trust yourself and you are just jealous now that I’m with someone better and someone who loves me for who I am.’’ Walking away again, I headed inside quickly and moved through the hallway and past other students who glanced towards me and away again.   
‘’Adam wait’’ Josh called out as I shook my head and kept walking. ‘’Adam’’ Josh yelled louder before his footsteps were speeding up and he was yanking me around again.   
‘’I told you to leave me alone Josh’’ I half yelled back at him as he laughed in my face.   
‘’You really think im jealous of the skank you call your boyfriend who thinks he’s all that just because he drives a nice car and has a rockstar hair style, he’s nothing but a fake little shithead who just wants to get you in to bed before dumping you the first moment he’s got free’’ Josh spat out as I laughed and shook my head.   
‘’That’s what you think’’ I told him, ‘’if he just wanted to bed me and dump me, then why would he drive across America just to be with me when I was upset?’’ I asked him and I couldn’t help but laugh slightly as his face fell slightly. ‘’yeah, Tommy drove all the way from New York, spent 48 hours in a car and on roads to get to California, something you would never do and hell he didn’t even know what was wrong with me, he didn’t think, just packed a few bags and left New York, Tommy acted on instinct and im pretty sure, even if he did have classes he would’ve skipped them to do the exact same thing’’ I spat back. ‘’now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go find my boyfriend and I’m going to enjoy my prom night and enjoy my time with said boyfriend before he has to go back to New York for college’’

Pushing away from him, I turned and started to walk away from him, ignoring the looks I was getting from other people, I got closer to the door to the gym before it was being pushed open and Tommy was heading out, his face soft before it fell in to a frown.  
‘’Adam what’s wrong?’’ Tommy asked before he was glancing behind, his face falling in to a hard look as he started to walk towards me and past, grabbing his hand, I pulled him back as I turned to look towards Josh who was looking towards us.  
‘’Just leave it baby’’ I told him as I let my fingers link through with his.   
‘’No, I’m not just going to sit by and let him upset you again’’ Tommy fought back as he tried to walk towards him, pulling him back, I bought my other hand up to his jaw and turned his head towards me.  
‘’He isn’t worth it Tommy, please’’ I whispered as he turned his eyes towards me. ‘’just forget about him, he had his chance but it’s you who I love, just like you told me earlier before we left Sutan’s’’ I told him as he breathed out and nodded, smiling softly as he brought his hand up to cover mine, I smiled softly and returned his kiss as he leaned forward.   
Hearing the few cat call’s, I laughed against his lips before pulling away to glance around at the few students around us before I turned to see Brad and Cassidy smirking.   
‘’Like I said boys, leave that for the hotel’’ Brad teased as I flipped him off.   
‘’You both look gorgeous together, it’s so unfair’’ Cassidy groaned as I laughed and let my thumb stroke over Tommy’s thumb.   
‘’Come on, let’s go enjoy our prom’’ Brad smiled as he pulled the door open again.

.o0o.

Laughing as I watched our friends move around on the dance floor, I couldn’t help feel so glad that I had turned up now and that it was Tommy who had asked me, I knew that if he hadn’t turned up in California for me, that I would probably just be sat at home watching movies while talking to him.   
‘’Hey’’ Turning, I smiled towards Tommy as he sat back down beside me again, his hand moving towards his cola as he inched his chair closer. ‘’why are you sat down here?’’ He asked as I shrugged slightly.   
‘’I don’t know, just thinking really’’ I told him softly, ‘’Brad finally finished dancing with you?’’ I asked as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Yeah, but I want to dance with my boyfriend’’ Tommy smiled softly as he stood again and offered me his hand. Laughing softly, I took hold of it and let him lead me away from the table and towards the dancefloor again as the song ended and a slowly one started. Turning to face Tommy, I raised an eyebrow slightly as he shrugged. ‘’I didn’t do anything’’ He told me as I laughed softly.   
‘’If you say so baby’’ I told him as I pulled him closer to me.

Dancing slowly with him, I wrapped my arms around his waist a little tighter as I rested my forehead against his, ‘’ I love you’’ I whispered to him with a soft smile which had a smile tilting the corner of his lips up, a smile I knew meant he was thinking of something and what I had falling in love with.   
‘’Love you too’’ Tommy whispered back to me as he brought his hand up and rested it against the side of my neck, ‘’you know, this week so far has been one of the best times in my life’’ He told me softly as I felt my cheeks warm slightly.   
‘’You really mean that?’’ I asked as he nodded lightly.   
‘’I do, it took me too long to realize that I was in love with you and it took a jerk and a 48 hour drive to tell you, but every minute has been worth it, I’ve learnt so much this week, shared so much with you which I haven’t with anyone else.’’ Tommy whispered to me as I moved one of my hands to rest against his lower back as his arm wrapped around my shoulders.  ‘’I’ve never taken anyone to meet my dad before and that means a lot to me and I hate it when I’m away from you even when it’s only for a few hours like tonight.’’  
‘’What’s going to happen when you go back?’’ I whispered to him as the music kept playing around us and I pulled him closer to me again. ‘’it’s only a week and then we’re going to be apart again and I don’t want you to go back to college because I know im going to miss you too much’’ I whispered and rested my forehead back against his again as he smiled.   
‘’I’m going to miss you too’’ Tommy whispered to me, ‘’but it will be okay, we will be okay because every minute we spend together is going to be a minute to spend together’’ He told me before I felt the soft pressure on the back of my neck. Leaning down to kiss him back just as softly as we slowly moved to Aerosmith.   
Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I pulled away slowly and glanced to the side to see Danni stood there smiling softly as she looked between the both of us.   
‘’I’m glad you came tonight Adam’’ She told me as I nodded and looked at Tommy again to see him smiling softly.   
‘’Me too, it’s been perfect so far’’ I told them both as she laughed softly and leaned up to press a kiss to my cheek as the song ended.  
‘’So I was wondering if I could steal your boyfriend to dance with for a while’’ She teased as I laughed softly and glanced at Tommy.   
‘’It’s up to you baby, you can dance with her if you want’’ I told him as he grinned and nodded.   
‘’I danced with Brad, it’s only fair’’ He told us as I nodded and leaned forward to brush my lips over his once more before I was stepping away.   
‘’Have fun’’ I told them both before I was walking away and headed towards the drinks table to find Brad stood there already, a smile on his face as he noticed me moving towards him.

‘’You both looked amazing together’’ Brad told me as soon as I was stood next to him, my arm around his waist as I rested my head against his shoulder. ‘’So you really are going to go back to the hotel together’’ He asked quietly as I stood again and looked at Tommy as he glanced over with a smile before I turned back to Brad again.   
‘’I am, but I don’t know if anything will happen’’ I told him shyly as I looked around us.   
‘’What do you mean’’ He asked as I shrugged a little.   
‘’On the way back from school earlier when he picked me up, he noticed that something was wrong and I told him about how I wanted to spend the night with him but I wasn’t really sure because…you know’’ I blushed out, ‘’I said about how he had before and I hadn’t’’ I whispered before glancing up to see Brad smiling at me softly before he was pulling me in to a hug and kissing my cheek.   
‘’You are just adorb’s Adam’’ He whispered in to my ear, ‘’and everything will be okay, I think it’s pretty romantic that your first time will be with someone you truly love and is loved in return, Tommy’s a good guy Adam and he only wants the best for you’’ He told me before kissing my cheek as he pulled away.   
‘’You really think so’’ I asked quietly as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Since Danni asked Tommy to dance, he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you for longer than a few seconds and he is heads over heels for you Adam’’ He told me as I blushed softly and turned to look towards them to see Tommy looking towards us again with a soft smile which I returned. ‘’now go get that boy back and have some fun sweetie’’

.o0o.

Glancing around at the gym, I could see that it was emptier than before hand as I turned back to look at Tommy with a soft smile as his fingertips brushed over the back of my neck softly as we still danced.   
‘’Its getting late’’ He whispered softly as I nodded.   
‘’We can head to the hotel if you want to leave’’ I told him quietly, ‘’I’m ready when you are’’ I whispered as he nodded and pulled his arms away, letting my fingers slide through his as we started to walk back towards our table, I couldn’t help but think about the things which could happen between us as we quickly said our goodbyes and wished the others goodnight before we were heading out and getting in to the car.

Staying silent as Tommy parked up outside the hotel a while later, I glanced over at him as he done the same thing and smiled back before we were both climbing out and I was moving around to grab my bag quickly before Tommy locked up and took my hand in his as he started to lead the way through the hotel and in to the elevator where his fingers linked through mine tightly, a soft smile on his lips as he lent against me softly.   
‘’Thank you for tonight’’ I whispered to him with a smile, ‘’you’ve made it amazing’’  
‘’I’m glad’’ He smiled just as the doors opened again and he softly led me out and down the hall until we paused outside his door.

.o0o.

Unlocking the door, I pushed it open and let Adam walk through first before I stepped in behind him and turned around to relock the door again and turned the lights on as I heard the soft thud of his bag being put down as I turned to only be pushed back against the door and his lips against mine as I let a small gasp out as his body came to press against mine lightly.   
Letting my hands move up to rest either side of his neck, I kissed him back just as deeply again as I slowly parted my own lips and fought back before Adam was stepped closer to me again and I let a soft moan out as he pressed his body against mine fully.  
Pulling away slowly, I could feel a soft flush creep over my skin as I slowly looked up at Adam to see the same flush over his skin as well as a soft blush which I smiled at and leaned up again to capture his lips in a soft kiss again, sliding my hands down over his shoulders, I lightly pushed him backwards and stepped with him until I felt his body come in to contact with the bed and he lowered slowly, his lips leaving mine as I followed down and softly straddled his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck as I let my fingers play with the soft strands of his hair as his eyes met mine, the look of concern and worry clear in them as I leaned down and brushed a feather light kiss against his abused lips. ‘’Nothing has to happen tonight if you don’t want it too’’ I whispered to him as I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, ‘’and even if we did, I would always stop the moment you wanted me too’’  
‘’I know’’ Adam whispered back as a shy smile appeared over his lips, ‘’I want something to happen, just…I…I just don’t know how far I’m ready to go’’ He whispered as I smiled softly again.  
‘’Its fine Adam’’ I told him as his hands slid up and under my shirt and jacket, ‘’we go at your pace okay’’ I whispered as he nodded softly.

Reaching up softly, I pulled my jacket off and leaned back a little to drop it on the floor before I was turning back again as Adam’s hands moved further up on my waist before they were sliding around on to my back, just exploring slowly over my skin as I stared back in to his eyes as I slowly moved my hands up to undo the few buttons on my shirt.   
Dropping my hands again, I let them move over his shoulders before I slipped them down on to his chest and under his jacket as his hands came down and out from under my shirt to help me rid himself of his dress jacket which joined mine on the floor before his hands were back on my sides again and pushing my top up slowly before I raised my arms and grabbed the back as he slipped it further up and over my head. Moving my hair out my eyes slightly as it dropped, I watched as Adam let his eyes drop down over my bare chest slowly before they were moving back up to meet mine again as I let my fingers curl around his tie.   
‘’I love you’’ I whispered to him as I slipped the material from around his neck and dropped it with our other clothes.   
‘’I love you too Tommy, so much’’ Adam whispered back, his lips pulling up in to a smile as his hands found their way back to my bare skin and our lips touched against each others again in a slow kiss as I let my fingers slowly undo the buttons on his shirt.  
‘’Is this okay’’ I whispered against his lips as I reached the last button and let my hands slide the fabric to the sides before my hands were moving up over his sides and I pulled away a little to look back in his eyes as he nodded.  
‘’Its fine’’ He whispered, ‘’I trust you’’

Sitting up softly, I let my hands run over his body slowly until they reached his shoulders and I moved them down his arms slowly, his shirt moving with them before he was reaching back to pull it way and push it off the end of the bed with everything else. Feeling his arm wrap around my waist tightly as he moved back a little and slowly turned until I was pressed back against the bed, I swallowed softly and looked up at him as he moved over me slowly and I parted my legs a little for him to rest comfortable as I brought my fingers up to run through his hair softly.   
‘’You’re so beautiful Tommy’’ Adam whispered out to me softly as I felt my cheeks warm with a blush as I smiled at him.   
‘’So are you’’ I whispered back which had a smile in return, pulling him down, I let my lips press back against his in a slow kiss as I tried to put across my feelings for him and hoped that he understood really how much I did love him, I knew that he was worried about me going back to New York again and I knew that I was going to miss him like crazy as well and I hated knowing that I was going to be so far away from him. Pushing my thoughts away as I felt Adam’s hand on my side again, I let my lips trace in to a soft smile against his before a soft breath was leaving both of our throats as he slowly lowered his body down against mine fully.


	16. Chapter 16

Waken slowly, I rolled over in bed softly and blinked my eyes open against the dim light in the room before they softly settled on Tommy’s form and I couldn’t help but smile softly as I thought about everything which had happened yesterday at prom and then when we got back to the hotel, I knew that we didn’t go all the way, that I didn’t feel ready to do it and it made me happy that Tommy didn’t mind stopping so far, I knew that I could trust him and that meant a lot to me on the inside as I brought my hand up and let my fingers lightly dance over Tommy’s pale skin as my eyes softly watched his face from where he was turned towards me. Watching Tommy sleep, I sighed softly before I was lifting my head to check the time to see that we still had plenty of time before I had to be at school again as I followed my fingers over his back slowly before I was moving them back up to see a small smile on his lips and his eyes opened and watching me, blushing softly, I let my palm lay flat against his skin before I was running it down his back again.  
‘’Love you’’ Tommy whispered out quietly as I smiled and moved closer to him again and curled closer as Tommy buried himself in to my side, our lips sharing a slow and lazy kiss before he was pulling away and resting his head against my side as I tucked my arms around him tightly and pressed another soft kiss on to the top of his head.

Blinking my eyes open quickly to the sound of my phone ringing, I let a small groan out before I felt Tommy stirring against me and moving away a little, turning over to grab my phone, I blinked up at the screen to see that it was Brad calling me as I groaned and dropped back against the pillows.  
‘’Go away’’ I muttered in to the phone before I was hanging up again and pushing my phone back on to the bed side unit and turned back to Tommy as he chuckled softly and sat up, watching as he leaned over me slightly, I smiled softly and tilted my chin up slightly as his lips brushed against mine and let my hand raise to slip up in to the hair on the back of Tommy’s head before he was pulling away slowly.  
‘’I’m going to go shower’’ Tommy whispered softly to me, ‘’order whatever you want for breakfast I done mind’’ Brushing my lips once more over his, I watched as Tommy climbed out of bed and bit my lip slightly as he walked across and in to the bathroom with nothing on still before I was turning my eyes to the ceiling and grinned as I bit my lip.

Listening as the shower got turned on, I let my head turn towards the partly open doorway as I smiled to myself and thought about how lucky I felt to be with Tommy after everything had gone on in their lives and how the past few days had been totally amazing although he knew that the moment Tommy left to go home that he was going to miss him like crazy and miss being able to hug him and cuddle with him in bed.

Pushing up, I pulled the bed covers back and swung around before I was biting my lip slightly and slowly standing as I headed towards the bathroom and stepped inside, my eyes drifting to where Tommy was stood in the shower before I was grinning and walking over to slide in behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, I let my lips press soft kisses along his shoulder as Tommy laughed softly and slipped his hands over my arms.   
‘’Did you order breakfast?’’ Tommy asked.  
‘’No’’ I mumbled as he slowly turned in my arms and wrapped his own around my neck with a soft smile.  
‘’What are you doing in here with me anyway?’’ He asked as I grinned softly and brushed my lips over his.  
‘’Saving the hotel money on their water bill by showering with my drop dead gorgeous boyfriend’’ I told him with a grin which made him start laughing before I leaned down and pressed my lips against his deeply.  
Letting my hands stroke over his wet skin slowly, I lightly nipped at his lower lip before I was pulling away and slowly kissing down the side of his neck, his own hands moving over my skin before I jumped softly as something cold was pressed against my skin and pulled away a little to see Tommy smirking.  
‘’We need to shower and eat breakfast before you’re late for school’’ He told me as  sighed softly but nodded anyway.  
‘’I could always miss first period’’ I mumbled before I felt Tommy’s playful slap against my chest.  
‘’You’re not missing any lessons while I am here Adam, I wont let you’’  
‘’I was just playing baby, I know you wouldn’t’’ I told him as I leaned down and brushed my lips over his again softly before we were moving around so I could wash the soap of my body.  
‘’You finish up, I’m going to go order breakfast in’’ Tommy told me as I looked up at him and nodded with a softly smile.  
‘’Okay’’

Finishing up in the shower, I climbed out and grabbed the towel which Tommy left out for me before I was wrapping it around my body and walked in to the bedroom to see Tommy putting the phone down and turning to look towards me.  
‘’Will be about half an hour’’ He told me as I nodded and headed towards my bag and hoped to god that Brad had packed me some other clothes. Finding some clean boxers and pants, I dropped them down on the bed before I felt Tommy’s hands sliding up over my back as I stood and looked over my should at him with a smile.  
‘’Love you’’ I told him as his lips turned up in to one of my favorite smiles.  
‘’love you too’’ He whispered back as I turned around and sat down on the bed, his body dressed in only boxers as he moved closer and let his arms drop over my shoulders, fingertips in the bottom of my hair. ‘’was everything okay last night?’’ He asked quietly as I felt my cheeks warm up but nodded anyway.  
‘’Everything was perfect baby’’ I whispered to him with a smile which was mirrored on his face as he nodded.  
‘’Good’’ He whispered with a grin as I chuckled softly and pulled him closer to hug in to his stomach which I pressed a soft kiss against.  
‘’I want to stay here with you again tonight’’ I whispered against his warm skin as his fingertips trailed through my hair softly which caused small water droplets to fall down my neck.  
‘’You’re going to have to call your mom and tell her then’’ He told me as I nodded and turned to look up at him, my chin resting against his stomach as I smiled.  
‘’I know, I don’t think she would expect me home anyway while you are here’’ I teased which had Tommy laughing softly as he nodded.

Getting dressed, I kept glancing over to Tommy as he moved around the room without his shirt on still, the morning light kissing his skin as he pushed the curtains open and I glanced towards the clock to keep an eye on the time to see that we still had plenty of time to go yet before a knock echoed on the door.  
‘’That will be breakfast, I’ll get it’’ Tommy told me as I nodded softly and grabbed the used towels, heading back in to the bathroom again, I dropped them down in to the wash hamper before I was walking back in just as Tommy closed the hotel door and wheeled the cart over further.  
‘’What did you order anyway?’’ I asked as he grinned and pulled the lids off.  
‘’Pancakes of course…other than that I didn’t actually know what you wanted to eat so I went with something I knew you would like anyway’’ Tommy told me with a grin which had me laughing softly as I pulled my shirt on and walked over to him, bringing my hands up to his jaw, I pressed my lips to his lightly before I pulled away again with a smile.  
‘’You’re amazing you are’’ I told him which had him blushing softly before we were moving to sit on the end of the bed and started to eat.

.o0o.

‘’So when are you going to call Leila to let her know you’re staying with me again tonight?’’ Tommy asked as I glanced over at him, his eyes leaving the road briefly before they were turning back again as he drove.  
‘’I’ll call her just before first lesson, do you think you would be able to drop by and pick some clothes up for me?’’ I asked as he smiled and nodded, his hand leaving mine for a moment to change gears and turn in to another lane before it was moving back over mine.  
‘’Of course, I’m sure your mom will want me to stay for lunch so I will head over there after I’ve dropped you off at school’’ Tommy told me with a smile which I returned and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles.  
‘’Thank you baby’’ I smiled against his skin before I was letting his hand go so he could move it back to the wheel to turn the streets.  
‘’So what lessons have you got today?’’ He asked as I shrugged softly.  
‘’I think I have double English, then history and math’s, I’m not completely sure about math’s but English and History I know for sure, will need to check my time table again once I get in’’  
‘’You should be finishing up the civil war shouldn’t you?’’ Tommy asked as I laughed softly and nodded.  
‘’Yeah…god, I can’t believe that was only last week, it feels like it was months ago’’ I breathed out which had Tommy grinning as he pulled up near the school and turned towards the gates to lead in to the car park.   
‘’I hope you’ve had a good week’’ Tommy said softly as I turned back to look at him with a smile.   
‘’It’s been out of this world and I’m sad that we’ve only one more week together before you have to go back for your classes’’ I sighed as Tommy glanced over.   
‘’Hey it will be okay, I mean some weekends I could drive down if I’ve got a few days off or if I ask for leave, and others I could fly down if I have the money and then fly back late Sunday night so I will be back in time for Monday’s classes’’ Tommy told me as he pulled up and parked the car, ‘’and I’m sure some weekends you could come up to New York to visit’’ He told me as he turned his head and I smiled.  
‘’Yeah, I would love to do that, I’m sure mom would let me, she loves you like another son’’ I teased which had Tommy laughing and nodding a little.  
‘’So does my mom’’ He grinned which I returned before he was leaning over to brush his lips over mine. ‘’now you should get going so you have enough time to call your mom’’ He told me as I grinned and snaked my hand up on to the back of his neck.  
‘’I will’’ I murmured softly before I was letting myself kiss him deeply before I was pulling away with a slight nip to his lower lip. ‘’see you after school yeah’’ I breathed out as he nodded.  
‘’Yeah’’ Tommy breathed out heavily which caused me to smirk softly as I pulled away and started to climb out the car before I paused and leaned back in again. ‘’forget something?’’ He asked as I nodded.  
‘’Yeah I did’’ I told him with a smile, ‘’I love you’’ I told him as his grin grew brighter.  
‘’Love you too babyboy’’

Closing the door, I walked around the front of the car before Tommy was opening his driver’s window and I leaned on it and brushed my lips over his once more.  
‘’Remember, mom will probably ask about last night’’ I whispered with a small blush as Tommy chuckled softly.  
‘’And I will tell her that prom was amazing, that my gorgeous boyfriend stood up to a jackass and made every other guy and girl jealous’’ Tommy winked which had me laughing brightly before my hand was moving up to his jaw as I kissed him again.  
‘’Pack enough clothes for the weekend too’’ I whispered before pulling away, stepping backwards, I watched Tommy’s eyes grow wide slightly before he was turning to look at me in surprise before I waved softly and turned around, jogging up the steps, I glanced over my shoulder to find Tommy staring at me still before I smirked softly and slipped through the doors and headed down towards my locker.

‘’You’’ Jumping, I turned quickly and watched as Brad walked towards me before his face broke in to a large smile which had me laughing softly before he was handing a bag over and I looked down at it, ‘’I went to yours this morning and grabbed it for you’’ He told me, ‘’Sutan took it around to your moms when he noticed you left it at his yesterday’’  
‘’Thanks’’ I smiled at him as I took it from him and turned back to open my locker before I was starting to swap my books over and grabbed the ones I needed before checked my time table.  
‘’So…’’ Brad teased as I glanced over at him.  
‘’So…what?’’ I asked as he rolled his eyes.  
‘’What happened last night’’ He grinned before I felt my cheeks warm slightly as I stared at him and then turned back. ‘’Oh come on baby, you can’t just keep quiet about it all…I want details, he’s gorgeous, how good is he in bed’’ He teased as he nudged my side playfully and I bit my lip slightly before shrugging.   
‘’I don’t know’’ I told him before I glanced at Brad to see him staring at me.   
‘’What do you mean you don’t know’’  
‘’I don’t know’’ I told him, ‘’we…we didn’t have sex if that’s what you mean’’ I whispered to him as my cheeks grew hotter again. ‘’just…we fooled around a little but I didn’t want to have sex’’ I whispered before I turned to look at him, ‘’is that a bad thing?’’ I asked as he laughed softly and shook his head.  
‘’No darling it isn’t, just means that you want it to be extra special and I’m sure it will be, just give it time, when are you seeing him next?’’ He asked before I bit my lip and grinned softly.  
‘’Tonight, I’m staying with him again and maybe for the weakened’’ I shrugged as Brad squeaked beside me. ‘’that reminds me, I need to phone mom and let her know that Tommy will be around soon.’’

Closing my locker again, I pulled my phone out my pocket and double checked that it was on silent as Brad hooked his arm around mine and we started to head for our home room as I dialed mom’s number.  
‘’Adam sweetie’’ Mom’s voice spoke out cheerfully. ‘’shouldn’t you be in school?’’  
‘’I am, I was just calling to let you know that Tommy will be over soon’’ I told her as she chuckled softly.  
‘’Let me guess, you sent him here to grab more clothes so you can stay with him over the weekend’’ Mom told me as I fumbled slightly and felt my cheeks warm again.  
‘’What made you think that?’’ I asked as she laughed again.   
‘’Honey, it’s Tommy, you are head over heels in love with him and I know he’s only down for another week and if I was you and your age I would want to be with him every moment of every day too, just make sure that you use protection’’  
‘’Mom’’ I gasped out to her, ‘’we…no…just, no…mom’’ I groaned out.   
‘’I’m just saying Adam, now I know Tommy isn’t that kind of boy, neither are you but you never want to take the chance, if you want, I will even buy some for you and Tommy’’  
‘’Mom…just stop right there please, I don’t want you buying anything for me or Tommy okay, that’s just embarrassing, you’re my mom for god’s sake’’ I groaned as Brad laughed beside me.   
‘’Fine, fine, I wont’’  
‘’Good, so you don’t mind me staying with him then?’’ I asked as I bit my lip a little and she laughed softly again before there was movement and I heard her open the door.  
‘’Tommy honey, just talking about you’’ Mom’s voice echoed as I swallowed slightly.  
‘’Mom don’t you dare say anything to Tommy, please done embarrass me any more already’’ I groaned as she laughed softly.  
‘’Oh shush Adam, I wouldn’t do anything like that’’  
‘’Oh my god, you’re such a bad liar’’ I gasped out before the dial tone echoed on from her laugh and I pulled my phone away from my ear to stare at it in shock, ‘’she just hung up on me’’ I spoke out before I turned to stare at Brad, ‘’my mom just hanged the phone up on me’’  
‘’Be scared Adam…be very scared’’ He teased before winking, ‘’she’s brought me and Cassidy condoms before and lube’’ He teased before I fumbled in step slightly.  
‘’What the hell Brad’’ I gasped out as he laughed and turned us in to our home room.   
‘’Relax honey, it isn’t that bad at all, just think, it’s the cashier which will be staring at your mom for buying it and not at you’’ He winked at me and let my arm go as we sat down, thinking about what he said, I knew it was the truth before I felt my cheeks warm again.  
‘’Still, I would rather not have my mom know what me and my boyfriend are doing or not doing together’’ I whispered across to him as he grinned softly and I quickly typed a warning out to Tommy.   
‘’Relax Adam, it’s your mom, she knows what she’s doing honey’’ rad whispered as the teacher entered the room.   
‘’I know…that’s why I’m, worried for’’ I whispered back.


	17. Epilogue

‘’Shh’’ I laughed out softly as Tommy tripped once more as we headed along the hallway to my dorm, ‘’I still think it’s unfair that I can’t just come live with you’’ I whispered almost drunkenly to him as he grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist and let his teeth nip at the skin of my neck as I grinned.   
‘’Cause’’’ Tommy laughed, ‘’college experience means a lot, want you to have it’’ Tommy laughed as I shushed him again before pushing to push him against the wall as I kissed him deeply again. Grinning and pulling away as I felt Tommy’s hands start sliding up under my top, I shook my head before I was glancing around the hallway of the dorms and regretting going out for the drinks now when we could’ve been back at Tommy’s apartment he got in the city. I still couldn’t believe it had been two years since Tommy had first turned up in California and we met face to face.  
‘’Shush baby…are you trying to get us in to trouble’’ I laughed as quietly as I could as Tommy tripped and the hallway echoed with his laughter, turning back towards him, I grabbed his hand and pulled him further down towards my dorm before I was fiddling with my keys and grinning as Tommy kept pressing kisses to my neck and jaw.  
‘’Hurry up’’ Tommy groaned as he wrapped his arms around me and rolled his hips up against my thigh, ‘’hard for you’’ He grinned out against my neck as I chocked slightly and managed to get the door open before I was pushing him inside, our footsteps tumbling slightly as I laughed and quickly bit my lip to stop it from being too loud and from waking my roommate before Tommy was pushing his hands under my top again. ‘’door…closed now’’ He mumbled with a drunk laugh as I turned him around and pushed him back against it to close it before I was pressing my lips back against Tommy’s again, a hand holding the side of his head as he groaned quietly in to my mouth.

Nipping and biting back at Tommy’s lips as he done the same to me, I knew in the back of my mind that we were both a little bit too drunk and I laughed softly against his lips and let my hands slide down his body before I found myself attacking his pants and trying to get them undone as he started laughing, his head dropping back against with a thug as I grinned.  
‘’Shhh, baby’’ I grinned as I felt Tommy’s hands moving to my pants to do the same before his leg was moving up around my waist, letting my hands move down and under his ass, I lifted him up as his other leg wrapped around my waist tightly and pinned him against the door harder as I moved my lips on to his neck and started to lightly nip and kiss along his skin as he groaned softly.  
‘’Fuck Adam…do something…please’’ Tommy groaned as I dropped his legs down and wrapped a arm around him to make sure he didn’t fall on his ass as he stumbled slightly and pressed his lips back against mine with a grin as I moved my hands up and started to tug his jacket off his arms, hearing the thud as it fell to the floor, I brought my hands down to the bottom of his stop and slide them underneath to touch against hot skin before I was pulling away long enough to pull it up over his head before I was kissing him deeply again, Tommy’s long fingers pushing my own jacket off before we were both fumbling with the buttons before it was finally on the floor with everything else.  ‘’love you’’ Tommy grinned against my lips as I grinned back and stepping even closer to him, one hand holding the side of his jaw as we both breathed in to each other’s space and I slipped my other hand in to his pants to wrap around his cock.  ‘’fucking love you’’ He groaned as I let my hand jerk over him a few times before I was letting go again, a small whine leaving his lips which I quickly kissed away as I pushed my pants down a little more and pulled my own out.   
‘’God I love you too, so fucking beautiful Tommy’’ I muttered against his own lips as I let my hand wrap around the both of us.

Groaning as Tommy’s hand joined mine, I tilted his lips back to mine again as I kissed him deeply and pressed closer as our lips moved over each others with broken gasps. Sliding my teeth over his lower lip, I let my eyes blink through the darkness as Tommy let his head drop back against the door again, the thud soft against our harsh breathing as I let my lips move over his throat again as his other hand dug at my shoulders.  
Wincing as a light got turned on quickly, I cursed at the same time as Tommy as we pulled away and tucked ourselves away again and I looked over my shoulder slightly towards my roommate who was shaking his head.  
‘’Really guys, the door again’’ He asked as I laughed and grabbed my shirt and Tommy’s before my hand was catching his and I was pulling him after me as we half ran for my room and inside where I pushed the door closed a littler harsher than I meant too before I was dropping our clothes and pulling Tommy closer again before we both fell on to my bed laughing.  
‘’I think he hates us’’ I murmured as I kissed down Tommy’s neck again and he laughed brightly.  
‘’You’re fault’’ He hiccupped as I pulled away and kicked my shoes off as Tommy done the same before our pants were being worked off along with boxers next and we were crawling under my bed covers as I pulled him closer to me again with a grin. ‘’but I god damn don’t care’’ He groaned as I moved so my body was pressed between his thighs and lips nipped at his skin.  
‘’Didn’t think you would’’ I laughed out softly as I brought my lips back to his and slowly rolled my hips down in to his which earned a loud groan and a bang against the wall which had us both laughing.

.o0o.

Blinking my eyes open to bright light, I breathed out deeply and let a yawn escape my lips as I took comfort in the warmth around me before I was turning over slowly and let my eyes wonder over Adam’s face as he slept still. We had been together for just over two years now and Adam had come up to New York for college while I finished my last year off and brought an apartment in the city. Inside I knew Adam had wanted to come and live with me but I wanted him to stay on campus so he could still experience what it was like to be a college student in the big apple no matter how much I missed falling asleep with him some nights.  
Sliding my fingers over his jaw softly before moving them up to trace over the line of his nose, I couldn’t help but grin at the slight snuffle he did in his sleep before I was dropping my hand down to his chest as he stirred a little and then settled again, his hand flexing on my hip before he was curling his body back around mine in his sleep which made me smile as I curled in to his chest and let my eyes close. Life had been amazing since we had both admitted to being in love each other, everything had happened near enough perfectly, and sure we had had our fair share of arguments over the space of time but it had never been bad enough for us to break up and the makeup sex is always amazing.   
Biting my lip at the thought, I let my eyes move up to Adam’s face again as I thought about last night and how we had both had a little more to drink than planned but still managed to get ourselves back to the dorm before we had basically attacked each other, laughing to myself, I brought my hand up to muffle the sound so I wouldn’t wake him up as I thought about the few times his roommate had banged on the wall before he yelled through that he was leaving to sleep in the common room again, I felt bad for it but I knew at the same time it was a little bit funny and that Adam thought so too.

Settling back against Adam’s chest again, I let my arm slide around his waist as I rested my ear over his heart and listened to the soft beating off it underneath, I knew that it was a Saturday and that neither of us had something to do so that there was no reason to get up early and knowing that, I made myself comfortable as I settled back down and let my thoughts drift off through the past, present and future.


End file.
